SGA: The Great Tau'ri War Pt 2: Alliance Rising
by Ariston-1
Summary: A year has past since the attack on Atlantis. The Human Alliance has left Earth and Joined forces with the deadly Lucian Alliance. The new Tau'ri Alliance will be tested to its limits as a new threat from within brings chaos to the delicate balance that holds the Galaxy together.
1. Chapter 1

_News of the death of Colonel Samantha Carter spread quickly across the planet as a week of mourning was announced by the President, Doctor Daniel Jackson had slipped into a deep depression and disappeared through the Stargate, his last known whereabouts was in a Monastery on the planet known as Kheb, General Cameron Mitchell took over as head of the BC-304 Program as the go-ahead was given to build as many Battlecruisers as possible. _

_General John Sheppard found it difficult to walk with the aid of a walking stick due to injuries sustained while on the Genesis Planet. President Henry Hayes retired from public duties after resigning the Presidency, his whereabouts are unknown. Commander Jenna Cole was arrested and charged with stealing US Government property 'The Hybrid Jumper' yet the charges where dismissed by military hearing after her pardon was granted by Henry Hayes before he left office, she was given an honourable discharge from Naval service and returned to Atlantis as a Specialist Civilian Contractor and overseeing the refit of as many Lantean Gateships to the Hybrid Jumper configuration as possible. As a part of her many duties, she is now responsible for training pilots in the new hybrid configuration._

_The USS Gen G. Hammond was returned to Earth by a Free Jaffa Nation vessel to undergo a full redesign and refit of all major systems, Colonel Samantha Carters body was recovered from the bridge at the weapons station and returned to Earth for a military burial with full honours and a posthumous promotion to the rank of Brigadier General, she was laid to rest along side the body of her father Jacob Carter._

_**Stargate Atlantis:**_

_**The Great Tau'ri War**_

_**Alliance Rising**_

**In 2014...**

The long terrible war was beginning to take it's toll on the loyal Tau'ri force, with the loss of the Sun Tzu and the heavily damaged USS Hammond, Earth's fleet was severely reduced to three active BC-304 Class Cruisers, The aging USS Daedalus, the USS Apollo and the flagship of the fleet the USS Odyssey. Although Earth operated a small number of captured Goa'uld designed ships they had little in the way of the abilities of the Tau'Ri's own fleet. Reports had flooded into the SGC and Atlantis stating attacks by the renegade vessel Achilles hitting worlds held by or allied to Earth, although the Human Alliance had abandoned it's war on Earth, with the help of it's deadly ally, the Lucian Alliance they had begun a campaign of terror across the galaxy not seen since the earliest days of the Goa'uld Empire's rise to power.

With specially designed satellites in orbit of the planet equipped with Lantean cloaks and a new generation of Transporter technology based on Asguard design, military personnel could get where ever needed quickly, it was a technology urgently desired by the Alliance and it's own dark needs. Yet unknown to the Alliance it was controlled by a heavily guarded central point within the Atlantis city for security reasons.

The tired and greying General Sheppard was slowly becoming a shadow of his former self as more and more lines appeared on his face almost at a daily basis as he felt the weight of the Galaxy resting on his shoulders while he read casualty reports, the lack of progress against the enemy was becoming more apparent as he finally put down the report and picked up yet another status report from the SGC.

"Damn it…" He sighed deeply.

Slowly he reached for the cane he had come to rely on as he cautiously stood and walked to the door leading to the lower deck and control centre of the entire city, as he staggered down stairs the Huge Stargate Activated as an IDC was read out.

"It's SG-1, Colonel Lorne and his team are coming in hot" McKay yelled.

"Defence teams, stand by" Sheppard replied.

Slowly the vital shield surrounding the gate lowered as Colonel Lorne and his team of three ran into the Gateroom firing their weapons through the Stargate until it shut off. Collapsing on the floor, he looked up at Sheppard as he sat up.

"Langara has fallen to the enemy advance sir… I'm sorry"

"Damn it" Sheppard Yelled. "That's five planets in two weeks, what the hell is going on?"

"Unknown sir, but I can tell you one thing, I've never seen that kind of firepower before, we're lucky we got to the gate this time" Lorne called out exhausted.

"Alright, briefing in one hour, get yourselves checked out with Beckett"

"Aye sir" He said with a sigh.

Slowly they stood and walked out of the control centre as Sheppard hobbled towards McKay.

"Rodney, please tell me you have something for me, what the hell is going on out there?"

"I wish I could say John" He said exhausted.

"FIND OUT, OR FIND YOURSELF A NEW JOB" He Yelled.

It had taken a long time for everyone to get used to his violent mood swings since he was shot and crippled, it was almost as if the atmosphere in the city had become toxic since he returned to duty. He had become increasingly abusive to those under his command to the point of many requesting transfers to other installations and even off world, yet only one-person win the ancient city had yet to bare the brunt of his anger, his old friend and former team member Ronan Dex.

Breathing deeply the General walked back towards his office as everyone watched him leave in silence, perhaps it was the weight of the Galaxy pressing down upon him or the loss of a close friend or everything that had happened in the many months since the war had heated up, no one could say. But he was not the same man they had come to know and respect; his happy go-lucky attitude had been replaced by a darkness that was eating away at his soul with every moment his heart would beat.

Daily briefings on Atlantis had become a sombre event as casualty lists had been posted for all too see, the leaders of every department where expected to attend each briefing, yet as time went on more of the department leaders found 'important work to attend too' until finally Sheppard was joined by Ronan Dex, Rodney McKay, Colonel Lorne and Doctor Beckett. Throwing his folder on the table with his usual anger, he looked around the almost empty room and grunted to himself as he sat in his chair.

"Best turn out in weeks. We'll forgo the usual casualty list and move onto Lorne's last trip off world. What the hell happened?"

"Well General, as we all know I was assigned by General Mitchell to check on the development of a more stable power source for the 304 Class, the Langarans had found a way to stabilise the volatile Naquadria to work with our current tech. The tests where perfect a safe reaction that would give a power boost between the Naquadah source we use and a Z.P.M"

"Amazing!" McKay scoffed.

"Yeah well it was pretty cool at the time Meredith…." Sheppard Laughed as Lorne replied. "… Anyway, I was about to sign it off with the President all hell broke loose. The first shot took out the city's power centres, then the military installations, gliders screamed down and attacked anything they could before they got feet on the ground. They are imitating the Goa'uld attacks to cause panic, they had just rebuilt after the Ori invasion…"

"How did you get to the gate?" Ronan asked.

"Jonas Quinn, he got us out and to a second gate they held in storage"

"Why didn't he come though with you?" Sheppard Yawned.

"He decided to lead the Alliance troops away from the second gate to give us time to escape. We should have gone back for him"

Slowly Sheppard leaned forward and spoke with a deep and almost whisper.

"Langara is now off limits to all personnel. And that includes any half-assed rescue attempts. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir!" Lorne replied.

"No…" Ronan growled. "What of that weapon they used? Lorne, you said you have never seen that kind of power"

"Never" He said.

"Sheppard let me take a cloaked jumper to Langara. We have to find out…"

"No!" Sheppard growled.

"John… We have to find out what they have!"

"Everyone get out!"

Slowly the room began to empty as Ronan stayed sat in his seat with his arms folded and a powerful look in his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sheppard?"

"That's General to you Specialist Dex!" He Barked.

"I'm not in your military"

"Ohh but you are, you see the instant you signed on with Atlantis you fell under _MY_ Command. You operate here at my leisure. The same goes for McKay and everyone else who is none Military personnel and that goes for your little '_Friend_' as well"

Flames burned in his eyes as he stepped closer to Sheppard and growled.

"Leave her out of this"

"A little protective are we?" He laughed.

"My personal life is none of your concern _GENERAL_" He growled.

"What's the matter Ronan, Can't handle the little red head?"

Slowly Ronan turned and laughed as he looked out of the window.

"You really have no idea do you? I asked her, she turned me down Sheppard. She said she had her eye on someone else, not the first time it's happened, think about it. For three months, she stayed by your side while you worked through your injury, every time you need a pilot, guess who is around and free? Who is the one person around here who will stick by you even when you have alienated everyone else around you"

"Shut up; get the hell out of my office Ronan. Before I have you removed from this city… permanently"

"You know, I gave Atlantis and you everything, because I thought you and your people where the best hope of defeating the Wraith, now I am stuck here fighting YOUR war for YOU"

"Get _OUT!_" Sheppard screamed.

Decrypted Atlantis personnel files had found the way into the hands of the deadly enemy that was tearing apart the galaxy while destroying the Tau'ri with each attack. Now that Langara was under their control the landing parties begun to search once again, a long and tedious search that could take days even weeks to complete, quickly the lead scientist on the Naquadria project was brought before the Youngman named Jack, the leader of the attack upon the Langaran homeworld.

"Well, Well, Well it is a pleasure to see you again Jonas Quinn"

"I have no idea who you are mister, but you have the wrong person"

Smiling Jack walked around the battered and bruised former SGC member as he looked around the large room he and his men had taken.

"Ohh, but you do Jonas. Albeit I know you. Jonas Quinn, former scientist on the Naquadria project… Joined the SGC many years ago after the '_Death_' Doctor Daniel Jackson. Returned here a year later… since then you have been working as advisor to you high council. How am I doing so far?"

"Who the hell are you?" Jonas yelled.

Slowly he looked down at the man on his knees before him as he spoke.

"Think of me as… A shadow of an old friend!"

"What?" His eyes searched the man before him until the opened wide. "What the hell are you?"

Quickly Jack gripped his jaw and squeezed as he smiled and poke aloud.

"To you and your people? Call me _DEATH!_"

Night time had fallen over the Atlantis as the Naval vessels continued their vital patrol of the waters surrounding the Ancient City, several Submarines has been called in to assist with the defence of the Ancient city since the last attack six months ago. Although eleven months ago a deadly attack on the city and the fleet had cost the lives of many sailors when renegade ships sank the USS Nimitz, now that debt had to be repaid. With the control centre manned by a skeleton crew, a large light appeared near the gate as a single woman materialised into the Gateroom as Zelenka walked towards her with a smile on his face.

"You pick your times to return Miss Cole"

Smiling she looked at him and nodded as she replied.

"I didn't want to walk…"

"How was your meeting with the President?"

"Good news, she's finally agreed on a few points we've laid out for her"

Since Henry Hayes left office almost nine months ago, a quick vote was taken in congress and with the allies of the United States, it was agreed that the best person to take over the post was a friend to all nations considering the problems that had taken over the entire planet and beyond. Juliet Marconi a former member of congress and opponent to the Human Alliance would take the converted role until the next elections would take place later in the year.

"What do you mean a few of our points?"

"Well, we've been given the all clear to go in hard this time… Assemble the command team in the briefing room in fifteen minutes"

The time passed quickly as once again the command staff had been gathered in the briefing room for yet another mid-night brief. Yawning McKay laid his head on the table as the briefing began.

"Alright, as you all know I've spent three days with the new president explaining… once again… the situation. She has finally given us the all clear"

"What all clear?" Ronan smiled.

"Well, as Dex knows… we're going in hard now. Apollo, Daedalus and Odyssey have been given orders to assemble at a secret location known only to myself and the president, General Sheppard you have the location in your file. In three hours, those vessels will set course for Langara. I will take a Hybrid Jumper to a gate near that world and jump into Hyperspace towards that planet, once cloaked and over the planet; I'll run a full scan of the surface and orbit of the planet to locate key areas. Once the all clear is given, the three ships will drop out of hyperspace and target any orbital objects… Ships and so on. While that is happening, Colonel Lorne will take as many Hybrid Jumpers as he can gather with pilots through the gate and knock out ground targets while I run interference against any enemy 302s or Gliders. Once the area around the gate is free, the 304s will beam down a heavily armed landing party while Dex and a large contingent of forces use the gate…"

Slowly Sheppard looked up from his file as he spoke.

"What? This is insane"

"Agreed sir, but we are all tired of sitting on our hands while this 'Jack' Character tears the galaxy apart. It is a Galaxy of our own making sir, we have a responsibility to the people we freed from the Goa'uld and Ori. Our main target is the Achilles; Jaffa Intel suggests it is in orbit with another Ha'tak class, with one on the surface"

"Why you? Why do you have to be the one that takes the first shots?" Sheppard called out.

Still dressed in the evening dress and jacket she wore after returning from her meeting with the President, she removed the jacket and placed it on the table in front of her as she spoke.

"General Mitchell agrees that I should be the first, I'm none military and expendable. Besides, who knows the Hybrids better then I do? I helped design them… and I was the first to test them sir. This has come down through the chain of command from the top sir, Lets just say I don't wanna do this… but I have to"

"You are a civilian Cole, you don't have to do it" McKay replied.

"Actually, that's no longer true. President Marconi and the leaders of Britain, France, China and Russia have agreed to form a kind of 'One World Army' other nations are expected to follow suit soon. Step one is effective as of three hours ago, all construction of Naval vessels in all countries has been stopped and resources diverted to the BC-304 Program. Step two: All military forces will be combined into two separate units. Airforce and Navy will operate under the same command structure. Army and Marines will combine under a separate force as"

"_WHAT?_" Sheppard Barked.

"It wasn't my idea sir. Local Commands are being informed in one week. I've been reactive effective two hours ago and with a transfer to the New Combined Airforce-Naval Command with the rank of full Colonel. There is some good news in all of this, Eight more BC 304 class cruisers will be ready to launch in one week with a further three two weeks later. The USS Hammond will make up the forth launched that week. The Stargate Program will be re-organised into two parts, the SGC Stargate will be moved to a classified location off-world with a new dialling computer completely off of the map yet close to Earth, Atlantis will run half of the program from Earth while the new SGC will run the other half. Congratulations Major General Sheppard… You've been promoted, once again!"

"What is step three?" McKay yawned.

Smiling she walked around the table and sat in an empty chair as she replied quickly.

"A new class of ship will begin construction, using lessons learned from Goa'uld, Ori and Asguard designs. It will be a fast attack vessel… basically the new ship codenamed '305' will be smaller then the 304 class yet with the same firepower. She'll get in behind enemy line, cause havoc and get out, I didn't know this but the research that McKay and Zelenka done on the Lantean cloak made it possible to build our own version. The 305s will be the first Human made ship built with a cloak, no name has been formally given to this new ship, but they are calling it the '_Carter_' Class"

The meeting carried on as questions floated back and forward, yet one question made every other fall silent as McKay spoke.

"So what does this mean?"

"This means Rodney that a new Empire is in town. A name hasn't been officially given, but for now, they are calling it '_The United Tau'ri Federation_' or U.T.F for short. Also that means that you McKay are drafted… it was Mitchell's idea not mine, Major Rodney McKay, Colonel Ronan Dex and Major Zelenka"

"_WHAT?_" McKay yelled.

For the first time since he was shot and crippled, Sheppard smiled as he looked around the table at the stunned faces only Ronan Dex sat taller somehow as his new rank was read out too him, still smiling Sheppard stood up as he rested his hands on the table and laughed.

"Well things are about to get more interesting around here, McKay… you have a mission to prep for…" His eyes widened as he mocked his old friend. "Get too it now _MAJOR_. Well this is going to be fun!"

The new military force left the briefing room quickly as the newly promoted Colonel Cole remained behind.

"General, this wasn't my idea sir…" She said slowly.

"It was worth it, seeing McKay piss his pants at being drafted like that"

"Yeah that was fun. How did you put up with that guy for so long without shooting him?"

"He grows on you…"

"…Like fungus?" She replied with a smile. "… How are you doing sir?"

"Me? I'm fine. I err… Spoke to Ronan"

Blushing slightly she stepped backwards nervously.

"Ohh crap! What did he say?"

"I…"

Her eyes widened as she looked into his and blushed again slightly.

"Ohh. Sir I"

"Let it go Cole, that's an order"

"Really? You are going to give _ME_ an order?"

"That's right…Colonel!"

"Of course. Well I guess I'd better get ready for the mission" She said quietly.

"Do that. Good luck Colonel…"

Slowly she walked out of the briefing room as he called after her.

"Cole. Better change first, unless you want to fly your ship in that dress? As much as it looks good, I don't think it would be easy to reach the controls wearing almost nothing"

Laughing slightly she looked down at her dress and nodded as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

After changing into her flight suit, the newly reactivated Colonel Cole stepped into the Hybrid Jumper once again. Since the first time it was used it had become her second home since they had been used in defence of the city and the planet many times in the past year. With an impressive rate of none lost to over 200 enemy craft destroyed they had become a pilots favourite craft and the workhorse of the ancient city and the Stargate Program, although more of the Jumpers had been left in the original configuration, their weapons had been depleted to zero. One of the new mandates of the Atlantis program was now to find a new supply of the drone weapons to defend the city and restock the Jumpers to full power, before the rear hatch closed a voice echoed threw the craft that made her look around.

"I just wanted to say good luck… Colonel"

Smiling she walked to the ramp and stood at the top.

"Thank you sir… I assume McKay is still moaning about being drafted?"

"When does he not?" Sheppard replied.

"As a matter of fact, I don't think I've never seen him stop. Why do you keep that guy around?"

"Don't tell him I said this, but he's a genius. And we could use all the brain power we have right now, wish I was going with you on this one"

"So do I sir, but your place is here General, let someone else have all of the fun for a change. How's the leg?"

"Hurts like hell… You know Ronan said that…"

Blushing slightly she stepped down from the ramp and looked up into his eyes, it seemed as if for a moment the man they all knew and respected had returned.

"Sir I should really be going, the fleet will be in position soon. I don't want them jumping into an ambush"

"Of course…"

Carefully he reached out and zipped up her flight suit as he smiled.

"Try to keep your clothes on this time Colonel. You have no idea how many reports I get on a daily basis about you"

"Of course sir"

"Any time Colonel… go on, get going"

"Aye sir, and thank you for everything…"

Slowly she walked back up the ramp and stopped before she got the pilot's seat, turning slightly she smiled as she continued.

"John… I know I may not make it, hell I don't know who will. But if… I've left a message on my computer to my parents… I'd like it if you delivered it yourself sir"

"I'd be honoured Jenna… But you'll be fine, trust me. I know that much!"

Laughing she pressed the door control, as the ramp slowly shut; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, I wish I did…" Smiling slightly she looked at the Pilot's chair and slowly sat down. "Time to go"

Pausing for a moment, she took another deep breath and began to dial the gate from the console before her.

"Control this is Raven, ready to go"

"Ready when you are, the fleet has signalled ready to go when you are. Good luck Raven"

"And to us all Zelenka, to us all. Raven out"

Finally, the large ancient ring activated as the Jumper began move automatically towards the opening below. She had taken a jumper through the Stargate many times, but this time it seemed darker somehow, the mood outside of the ancient vessel was a sombre one as it slowly lowered into position facing the command centre. Slowly John Sheppard stepped in front of the small crowd and spoke into the microphone.

"You know you don't have to do this?"

"Yes I do sir, you know I do. All being well I should be back in a day or so. Zelenka, keep the porch lights on and a hot cup of coffee ready" She said with a smile.

"Coffee? I'll have a bottle of Scotch… I got a nice bottle of 30 year old in hiding"

"Share it with everyone, and it's a date Major" She laughed.

"I'll go and get it later, good luck Colonel"

Saluting the many people before her she winked slightly as the Hybrid Jumper turned and disappeared onto the gate, upon her exit she cloaked the ship and activated the newly installed Hyper-drive and disappeared.

_**In 2010...**_

Launching off the USS Nimitz for what could be the last time in a F/A-18 was a pivotal moment for the young Lieutenant (Senior Grade) J.A. Cole, making a low and slow pass of the Huge Ancient city she took in the sight of the entire city while the tiny US Naval fleet guarded the city, by comparison the USS Nimitz looked like a speck of dust floating next to the huge city. Smiling to herself she was finally joined by the few pilots selected for this training exercise, yet the thought of being trained in one of the most sophisticated fighter-interceptors created by human hands brought a little smile to her lips as they small squadron left the bay area and climbed above the San Francisco skyline and disappeared into the dark rain filled clouds that hugged the city below.

Although her orders had changed slightly she was still excited about the idea of the upcoming training. A six-week intensive training course in the new F-302-C class fighters specially modified to operate off the decks of an aircraft carrier. After a series of mid-air refuelling runs, they finally approached the Nevada desert, site of the training course laid out before them by the United States Airforce. After being assigned, the post on the coveted list she had researched as much as possible about the F-302 and Colonel Carter, although much of her file was still highly classified what she could read interested her about the legend Colonel Carter had become. She was a true pioneer in the Stargate Program with an impressive résumé of qualifications she was one of the designers of the craft its self and one of the first humans to fly the vehicle.

"Attention Unidentified Aircraft… you are approaching US Government airspace, Identify your self or we will respond with force" A voice called out over the radio.

"Lieutenant Cole from the USS Nimitz approaching with assembled squadron for training… Transmitting clearance code…"

Quickly she transmitted the correct code as silence filled her headset.

"Code confirmed… Approach granted, we have a strong wind blowing across the runway to the east… nothing you guys can't handle I hope. Begin your landing… Nest out!"

As the aircraft pattern around the facility began to form, each aircraft began its landing procedures slowly as the winds slammed each aircraft to the east. She was about to begin her approach to the runway when another voice filled her speakers.

"Attention Unidentified Aircraft… you are approaching US Government airspace, Identify your self or we will respond with force"

The second voice filled her speakers that made her fingers tighten around her controls causing blood to drain away slightly as she considered her next move.

"Attention US Government Facility, you are about to conduct an illegal exercise… stop all activity or we will respond with force"

"Ahh crap!" She said quietly.

Switching her frequencies, she spoke to the control tower as she caught a glint off a metallic object in the distance.

"Approach control this is Raven, how long will it take to get your aircraft airborne?"

"Five minutes, land your aircraft NOW!"

"Sorry tower, I did not copy…"

Pushing her controls she banked hard to port as she swung her aircraft around and hugged the ground while screaming towards the approaching aircraft undetected, finally they where close enough for her to see. With a half sigh, she examined the aircraft closely as she dodged boulders and any obstacle in her way.

"Tower this is Raven, I got two F-302... A models approaching, I am undetected. Get your defence wings airborne, I'll keep them occupied until then"

A different voice filled her speakers as she assessed her attack strategies.

"Lieutenant Cole, this is Colonel Carter. You are out numbered and out matched in all ways. Get the hell out of their before the see you"

Smiling slightly she pushed her F/A 18 into a full power climb and aimed her guns on the nearest enemy aircraft as she replied.

"Sorry Colonel, too late. Get your wings airborne now! I got eight seconds before I make contact…. Whoops too late!"

At full speed, she ripped through the formation, causing them to split up and scramble for the deck as one F-302 closed in on her tail. Bullets ripped past her canopy as she smiled slightly and violently rocked her aircraft into evasive Manoeuvres. Although the enemy aircraft was firmly locked on her tail she attempted to head for the ground yet she was cut off by two circling enemy fighters blocking her escape, smiling slightly she whispered to herself '_Gotcha_' as she flipped her fragile aircraft around and ran for a nearby mountain range. As she passed over the mountain, she pulled back hard on her controls almost staffing the aircraft in mid air as the tailing F-302 screamed past her, with a large smile on her face she targeted the aircraft and launched two of her deadly missiles at the fighter before her. Smoke trailed from aircraft as they screamed towards the enemy aircraft and impacted the enemy aircraft behind the pilot's seat. Quickly pushing her aircraft, she screamed back towards the base in search for the remaining enemy aircraft almost smiling as she saw four F-302 fighters take off from the huge airbase before her and form up around her in a diamond formation.

"Raven this is Wild-dog one. Land your aircraft; we'll take care of the rest"

"Understood Wild-dog one… I'm sucking on vapours here and could use a drink" She said with a smile.

"Lieutenant Cole, this is Colonel Carter. Once you land your aircraft report to _ME_ we need to have a little talk"

"Roger that Colonel… give me five minutes"

"_NOW LIEUTENANT!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**In 2014...**_

News of the new Tau'ri Alliance had spread across the globe like a wild fire as more and more nations had begun to sign on, word had even spread across the vastness of space between the Stargate Network that the Tau'ri had finally united against a common enemy the Lucian Alliance and its Tau'ri sympathisers. Although everyone knew that the Tau'ri did not have the power to force the hand of the seemingly endless army the Lucian Alliance had gathered from subjugated worlds, yet one world remained free from the grip of the Lucian Alliance as its armies gathered in force while its vessels orbited the world in a defensive pattern. On the planet below the High Council of the Jaffa had gathered to discuss the next move.

"… It is as I said Brothers and Sisters… The Tau 'ri are stronger then ever. They are finally about to unite do we want to be friends, or enemies?"

Incoherent mumbling filled the vast hall as a single woman stood in the centre of the circular room as she was bathed in the spotlight from above, finally a balding old man stepped forward and replied.

"We have lost much in our conflict against the Alliance; many of our worlds have fallen this past year. They have a weapon so great our ships are less then useless against it"

"But their hearts are filled with fear, fear at the rise of the Tau'ri. As we speak, they are demonstrating an impressive ability to build and launch more of their vessels. Vessels built with the knowledge and power of the Asguard and the Lantean races…"

"I agree sister, yet the city of Atlantis is defenceless. Weapons are depleted and morale is low" The old man cried out.

Smiling slightly she walked towards the old man and placed her hand on his shoulder as she spoke.

"The Tau'ri fighting force is strong; they have a will and strength we sometimes lack. They have turned defenceless '_Puddle-Jumpers_' as they call them, into an impressive fighting force capable of interstellar travel with a weapons system that rivals any Glider we can put in the air. Many years ago, with less then nothing they posed a serious threat to our Goa'uld oppressors. Almost to the point of wiping them out completely. I once witnessed the fear in Ba'al's eyes at the mention of the Tau'ri. Ba'al himself fled to Earth and asked for sanctuary amongst them. Need I remind you of how many of the false-gods they have slain?"

"We have al taken notice Sister, yet the Lucian Alliance is strong" He said with a smile.

"Stronger then the Ori? Or stronger the Anubis, Apophis, Ba'al, Sokar, Hathor even the Wraith and the scourge that was the Replicators… the combined armies of the System Lords had fallen to the Tau'ri, and now you want to run and hide while in their darkest hour they fight alone"

Slowly she walked around the old man as a voice echoed throughout the great hall.

"You have my vote, the Tau'ri are strong. Do you wish to be left behind when they take down the Lucian Alliance?"

Slowly three figures stepped into the light as the first figure took off the huge hood; mumblings filled the room as the old man laughed slightly.

"Master Teal'c, I had expected you to be behind this"

"No! My attention was needed elsewhere. I had no idea of this vote until my return"

"You lie…"

Gripping his jaw Teal'c stepped towards the old man and spoke low as he glared into his eyes.

"You have been opposed to the Tau'ri Alliance for many years, you voice has been heard…"

A second man stepped behind Teal'c and removed his hood as he stepped into the light; yells came from the gathered Jaffa as began to speak.

"Honoured members of the High Council, hear me…"

"You dishonour this council by bringing a Tau'ri to this session Teal'c…" The old man yelled. "I move to have Teal'c stripped of his standing and removed from this council!"

"Hear me… I approach you with open arms, here my voice…"

Smiling the old man stepped forward, almost nose to nose with the Tau'ri as he yelled.

"This man… left the Tau'ri fight, he deserted his people in time of need he is a coward"

His fists tightened as he glared into the eyes of the Jaffa before him, resisting with every fibre of his being not to kill the man before him.

"Step outside and we will see…" He growled.

Laughing slightly the old Jaffa stepped backwards one-step as he looked around the room.

"Even now the Human of the Tau'ri hesitates at the idea of honoured battle. He is nothing more then a scientist a man who has buried himself in the past to avoid the present. He is merely an advisor to his people"

Laughing slightly Teal'c stepped between the two as he held his hands to his side and stoke aloud for all to hear.

"I have known this man for many years; I have had the privilege of seeing him grow into a great warrior. He is pure of heart and of soul, he is a brother too many here as are many of the Tau'ri"

"You dishonour us Teal'c…" With a smile on his face, the old man turned to the many Jaffa around the room. "We must now vote on the future of our Alliance with the Tau'ri, All in favour of ending our Alliance your voice must be heard!"

Mumblings came from the crowd as many of the High Council stood and raised their hands as Teal'c looked around in shock at what he was seeing with his own eyes. A dark smile crept across the old mans face as he turned towards Teal'c.

"The High Council has voted to end our Alliance. Consequently, Teal'c… you will be stripped of your appointment and removed from this council chamber permanently. If you enter, again you will be arrested and put to death… This council has voted"

Clenching his jaw with anger, he looked around at the many that remained seated and spoke once more.

"If this council has turned its back on the Tau'ri… then I no longer consider this place my home. Many have refrained from the vote. I command a fleet, I pledge my fleet to the Tau'ri cause… if you wish to join me… then follow me to the Tau'ri. I will not be stopped in my quest to assist those who gave everything to help free us from the Goa'uld regime"

_**In 2010...**_

Finally the Lieutenant touched down on the runway at the secured airfield where the training program was to begin, stepping our of her fighter she finally stretched her legs in the desert heat as she entered the facility where she was met by two armed guards, smiling slightly she followed the two guards towards the temporary office occupied by Colonel Samantha Carter, as she entered she quickly looked around as Colonel Carter stood with anger in her face.

"What the hell did you think you where doing Lieutenant?"

"Ma'am?" She asked politely.

"You had been ordered to land your aircraft, not take it on a joyride with enemy fighters…"

"In the few minutes it would have taken for those pilots to get airborne, those enemy aircraft would have been strafing the runways… your 302s would have been an easy target. I gave your pilots the time they needed… Colonel"

"We are aware of that Miss Cole; however you disobeyed a direct order to land your F-18. I will not tolerate insubordination in this program" She yelled.

"Permission to speak freely Ma'am?"

Carter nodded as she closed the door behind them.

"I have your file Ma'am, disobeying a US Senator's orders to seal the Stargate, disobeying General Hammond's orders to stay at the SGC by running off into town and starting a bar fight… later assaulting Airforce personnel and running through the gate to destroy a Goa'uld mother ship . I could go on Ma'am, but I'm sure you don't want your file read out…"

"I see…"

Smiling slightly she walked back around her desk and opened a large file sat on top of a pile of folders.

"Take a seat Cole"

"I prefer to stand Colonel"

"That's no request Lieutenant. I have also read your file… It is an interesting read. I have never seen so many complaints and reprimands in one file. You have a habit of disobeying orders when you see fit, you have been court-martialed twice. Once for insubordination and yet again for assaulting a superior officer, although charges had been dropped…"

"He was an asshole Ma'am, Commander Ford thought it would be a good idea to grab my chest…"

"You put him in sickbay with a broken jaw lieutenant" Carter said quickly.

"He deserved it Ma'am, he had a habit of grabbing young female officers. It was lucky the CAG was around; a broken jaw would have been the least of his troubles. Tell me you would not have done the same thing Colonel"

Nodding slightly she closed the file and looked into the young officer's eyes as she spoke firmly.

"I will not tolerate your behaviour Lieutenant, if you do not wish to be here… I will send you back to your ship, nothing more will be said, but you _are_ a great pilot that much is evident by your actions earlier. Follow my rules; I believe you could be one of the best F-302 pilots… maybe even better then me or Colonel Mitchell"

Laughing slightly she looked up at the roof as she replied quickly.

"Is that an order Colonel?"

"If you want it to be… Dismissed Lieutenant"

Saluting loosely she stood from her chair and walked towards the door, as she opened it Carter spoke once more.

"Lieutenant, no pilot has even downed an F-302 with a conventional aircraft…"

"Until now Ma'am" She said with a wink.

"You disobeyed a direct order; I can not let that go. You are grounded for the rest of the week that is four days. I will place a reprimand along with your large collection on your file… but off the record… Nicely done"

"Thank you Ma'am"

_**In 2014...**_

Above the captured planet the tiny hybrid jumper exited hyperspace, the Intel had been correct about the enemy vessels surrounding the planet with one exception; the enemy fleet was larger then thought. Two Ha'tak Class motherships orbited the world with the renegade USS Achilles in formation, on the planet below a large Cheops class vessel sat atop a large mountain looming over the city below, the newly promoted Colonel Cole sighed as she opened a secure channel to the Tau'ri fleet.

"Ranger One this is Recon… fleet is larger then thought, sending data now. Approach with caution, I am moving into the atmosphere to begin phase two… relay all information back to Atlantis… we have a green light in five minutes"

"Roger that Recon, data has been received and relayed, good luck Recon. Ranger One out"

Carefully the tiny hybrid ship entered the atmosphere undetected and made a full scan of the surface including what will be the engagement zone near the Stargate; a large defensive force had been assembled surrounding the Stargate, which had been placed in a valley outside the city.

"Damn it, it's a god damned bottleneck!" She said aloud.

Large staff cannons had been placed on the hillsides around the gate as small fortifications had been erected near the gate itself.

"Ranger One, Recon… I'm going to have to clear a path near the Stargate, it is heavily fortified. All jumpers will be an easy target as they exit the gate… before Atlantis dials I will have to make noise… be ready for heavy resistance from those ships"

"Understood, received a green light from the Barn, we are ready jump on your signal, all ships are in formation and ready to make our run"

"Lets do this… Green light!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**In 2009...**_

For years, one name had become a legend within the classified community that is the Stargate Program, Jack O'Neill. Former leader of commander of the first mission through the Stargate, leader of the first flagship team SG-1, Commanding Officer of Stargate Command and Homeworld Command. Now as retirement age creeps upon him he reflected on his eventful yet highly classified career as he sat in a hotel bar writing in a small notepad making notes while a voice called out from behind him.

"Well, you're the last person I expect to wear those stars O'Neill"

Slowly he turned with a smile as he saw a grey haired man stood facing him.

"Jerry, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I heard on the grapevine that Jack O'Neill was in town… where the hell have you been the last ten years? It's like you fell of the face of the earth"

Laughing slightly O'Neill closed the book he was writing in as Jerry stood at his side.

"So how the hell did you become General? I thought you'd retired"

"Ohh you know, couldn't stay away…." He said with a laugh.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Keeping busy, I spent a few years in Cheyenne Mountain, then moved to D.C"

"Cheyenne Mountain? What the hell would a Jet-Jockey like you do looking at computer screens" Jerry said laughing.

"Ohh it's not all that bad…"

Slowly Jerry looked down at the many ribbons hanging off the General's tunic.

"And that gets you promoted to General and all of that fruit salad on your chest? Damn, I'm in the wrong job"

"It had its moments Jerry" He said with a smile.

"So what are your doing here ol' friend?"

"Nothing much, heading home in a few hours I just wanted a cold beer before I leave. Want one?"

"I thought you'd never ask…"

Laughing slightly O'Neill ordered two more drinks as Jerry sat next to him with a smile.

"So Jerry, what've you been upto all these years?"

"Ohh, retired from the Airforce about ten years ago, I bounced around from place to place… about six years ago I started a little charter company, nothing major. Shuttling rich assholes around mainly"

O'Neill laughed out loud as he picked up his second beer and took a large drink as Jerry lowered his head slightly and spoke with concern in his voice.

"I heard about Charlie, I'm sorry Jack"

"Thanks… he was a good kid" He replied with sadness still in his eyes.

"I did everything possible to keep him safe until… yeah!"

"Sorry I missed the funeral"

"Hey, these things happen" He said slowly.

"How's Sara? Have you spoken too her?"

"Not for years. A few years after the divorce she moved away, we settled a few things before hand but…"

"I understand… Changing the subject slightly… A few years ago, I heard about some special project going on at Cheyenne Mountain. I thought since you worked…"

"Funny, I heard nothing about it"

Taking a long drink of his cold beer Jerry smiled slightly, he had known the General for many years but this man seemed distant from the officer he once served with all those years ago.

"Bull shit Jack. I know you ol' friend. You can't keep your nose out of something like what I heard about"

"Ohh? And what was that?" He laughed.

"Some form of advanced tactical fighter, Space flight capable… makes the F-117 look like a tug boat" Jerry whispered.

Faking interest, Jack leaned closer to him as he continued.

"… Apparently it's supposed to be capable of leaving the atmosphere"

"Cool! But I thought that was Area 51 stuff"

"From what I hear it was designed using some kind of alien tech"

Laughing, Jack placed his beer on the bar and replied.

"I can honestly say… I have never seen '_little Green Men_' in all of my travels"

"Actually, they are grey… Something like the Roswell aliens everyone talks about"

Humouring his old friend, O'Neill faked interest throughout the conversation as the old man talked more about what he had heard. Finally, O'Neill had to leave; as he stood, he smiled at his old friend.

"Well… Jerry, if you see any grey aliens, let me know. A few big-wigs will be very interested in what they have to say"

"You're taking the piss out me, aren't you? I saw Alec Colson on TV with that alien a few years ago. From what I hear, he vanished off the face of the Earth a week or so later"

"Want some advice Jerry?"

Sighing deeply the old man nodded as O'Neill leaned closer to him.

"Get some professional help, all this talk of aliens and spaceships makes you look damned crazy. Good to see you again, take care of yourself. I really gotta shoot off"

After shaking his hand, O'Neill left the bar and entered a large limousine with blacked out windows. Placing the remainder of his beer on back on the bar, he followed the General out of the bar and stopped as he saw the large car before him; with a slight smile, he walked towards the car and knocked on the window. A brilliant flash of light rang out from inside the vehicle causing him jump back almost three feet, all of his military training kicked in as he ran towards the car as the drivers door opened. Standing looking at a young airman, he clenched his fists as the young man spoke.

"This is a private car sir, Airforce property. I will have to ask you to step back"

"Where is O'Neill?"

"Who sir?"

"General Jack O'Neill, I saw him get in this car… I need to speak with him"

Shaking his head the Airman closed the distance between them as Jerry grabbed the handle and opened the door. Placing his between the car and the old man the airman stood ready to draw his weapon as Jerry pushed past him leaned inside the car.

Shocked he stepped back as he spoke.

"That's impossible, I saw him get in here"

"Yet no one got out, could anyone get out without you seeing them?"

"Well… not really. What the hell…"

Smiling slightly Jerry stepped back as he looked at the large man before him.

"Forgive me, I'm sorry… Jerry Cooper, Major, US Airforce retired" He said almost laughing.

"Well retired Major… I am going to have to ask you to leave or I am authorised to shoot anyone…"

"Of course, forgive me son… umm Airman, sorry. I was mistaken"

With a slight bow and mocking salute, Jerry turned and walked into the bar, closely watched by the large Airman.

_**In 2014...**_

Silently and gracefully the large alien starships orbited the subjugated planet known as Langara, a small insignificant backwater world, yet possessing a powerful variant of Naquadah. Aboard the renegade vessel known as Achilles, captured Langaran High Council members sat nervously in a large room while several heavily armed guards stood with Jaffa Staff weapons aimed at them, slowly the large door opened as the battered and bloodied Jonas Quinn fell into the room coughing up blood.

"Is that all you've got? I barely felt that Moron!"

Smiling the leader of the group, a young human male reached onto his belt and grabbed a pain stick and rammed it into his side as an orange light beamed out of his eyes, ears and nose and mouth as he screamed in pain. Smiling the young man knelt down by his side and laughed as he spoke.

"Did you feel that one… Probie?"

Rubbing the sides of his head, Jonas sat up and laughed slightly as he struggled to keep himself upright.

"Not really… Try it without the guards, and we will see who is the one bleeding"

Anger began to swell within him as he stood and pushed the pain stick into his side once again as a Jaffa ran towards the young man and bowed slightly as he yelled.

"My Lord, a small scout vessel of unknown origin has appeared above the planet's surface. It is attacking the fortifications around the Chappa'ai"

"What? Show me!"

Nervously the Jaffa pulled a small tablet from his robes and activated the device, as he looked at the display his eyes widened as he grabbed the Jaffa and yelled as loud as he could.

"GET THOSE DAMNED SHIELDS UP _NOW!_"

"My Lord?"

Above the planet three Hyperspace windows opened as three Tau'ri vessels jumped into normal space with weapons firing at full power into the unprotected ships hull, explosions rocked the Achilles and it's Allied ships as the relentless attack continued by the Odyssey and it's small last of the fortifications around the gate had been destroyed as the Stargate activated, spinning her vessel on it's axis Cole screamed towards the city firing at any weapon blast that came from the surface as she was quickly joined by more of the Hybrid Jumpers. Adopting a flying wedge shape the gathered armada screamed towards the Cheops class vessel firing with everything they had as they targeted the weapons systems of the surfaced enemy ship. Explosions ripped through the ship as they circled the vessel targeting anything they could find that looked like a weapons port.

"Recon this is Flight Lead, nice work at the Gate… we are proceeding to secondary target"

"Confirmed Flight Lead, wait a minute… detecting Gliders descending from 40'000 Feet… Flight four and six follow me, the rest of you continue as planned. Inform Atlantis to proceed with phase three"

"Roger that Recon, forming up on your wing, detecting… holy crap! _Eight Death Gliders_!"

Smiling Cole looked too her left as one of the Hybrids pulled up too her left wing, it was almost as if she could see the vessel it's self shaking in it's flight path.

"Easy McKay… follow the flight path and keep your head in the game. They are only targets, just like we practiced, remember?"

"Easy for you to say, you're used to this kind of thing" He whined. "In training they rarely fired back"

"Suck it up Major, that's an order… Lorne… We're gonna draw the fighters away from you"

"Understood Cole… Flight Seven and Nine, keep the gate free of Tangos until Ronan and his team come through"

The battle above the planet was almost an epic one as streams of energy blasted from ship to ship and exploded on shielding and unprotected hulls as the three loyal Tau'ri vessel out manovoured the clumsy larger Goa'uld designed vessels while the Daedalus targeted the Achilles with deadly efficiency in every shot from it's highly powerful Asguard weapon systems while on the bridge Colonel Steven Caldwell the season veteran of many ship to ship engagements calmly called out his orders.

"Helm bring us around up and over the bridge section, target her dorsal shields in that area…"

"On it sir" Called out the Helm officer.

Manovouring like it's F-302 cousin the huge vessel spun around almost pushing it's crew onto the floor as the weapons let loose a heavy barrage of weapons into the vital shielding that surrounds the enemy ship. Consoles exploded as the young commander known only as Jack pushed the Jaffa helm officer out of his seat in anger and took control of his vessel, almost the instant he assumed control, an alarm rang out around the ship as he looked down at the console before him.

"Who the hell is in command of that damned ship, Jim Kirk? 180 degree turn on the axis… all power available power to Ventral shielding. I want that ship out of my way Major Williams…"

"Aye sir… you do realise they know the layout of this vessel… all it's weak points"

"Yes Williams I do, luckily for us we made a few upgrades we stole from the Tok'Ra!"

Aboard the Daedalus the vicious attack continued as Caldwell sat calmly in his chair smiling while the battle played out before him.

"Colonel, I'm picking up a signal from within the enemy ship… I think you should hear this"

"Lets hear it Butters" He said with a smile.

The bridge speakers filled with a panicked voice as explosions ripped through the enemy ship from the deadly attack.

"This is Langaran Council Member Jonas Quinn to anyone picking up this transmission, the High Council of Langara is being held captive aboard the Achilles… requesting assistance… repeat…"

Smiling too himself Caldwell stood as the large ship made another deadly pass over the Achilles and fired once again.

"Can you get a lock on them Butters?"

"Yes sir, detecting sixteen persons within a cargo hold…"

"Beam them directly to the messhall, have a security detail to great them" He said with a satisfied smile.

"Yes Sir!"

"Attention Jonas Quinn, this is Colonel Steven Caldwell of the Earth Ship Daedalus, stand by for transport"

"Earth ship? We're ready when you are… however we have a few… friends with us" Jonas replied.

"Already taken care of"

As the large group of Langarans appeared in the messhall several security guards leapt on the Alliance personnel captured by the large force of Langaran prisoners, smiling Jonas stood and handed his weapon to the nearest Airforce officer and sighed slightly.

"You couldn't have gotten here an hour ago?"

"We've been busy… but we are hear now, we have a force of fighter and ground troops ready to take back your capital city" Replied the female officer.

"I should be their when they…"

"You are in no condition to be anywhere Mister Quinn, you require Medical attention"

Wincing slightly, he grabbed his ribs and looked around at the frightened Council members as he spoke to the Officer before him.

"I must speak with your ship commander… Umm, Caldwell I think he said, I have information on who is running this war"

"That can wait mister…"

"_NOW Lieutenant!_ Your leaders need to know who they and what are dealing with"


	5. Chapter 5

The ambush of the enemy forces over the Langaran homeworld had begun to take a turn in the favour of the Tau'ri as one enemy vessel had been heavily damaged as evacuations began within the ship, however the Apollo had taken a heavy beating and forced to retire from the battle to make urgent repairs too all key systems. on the surface the Hybrid-Jumper squadron had forced the Cheops class ship to remain on the surface as it's engines, shields and weapons had been heavily damaged by the constant attack from the main attack force as the ground troops lead by Colonel Ronan Dex flooded through the Stargate and attacked any remaining ground resistance while as they had been joined by the few remaining Langaran Army scattered by the Alliance attacks.

In the skies above they could see the old style dogfight unfolding before their eyes as the Alliance Gliders exploded from the superior firepower of the Ancient / Tau'ri craft. Moving almost building to building Ronan Dex and his growing army checked every hiding place as the Alliance personnel began to surrender to the superior force as the Tau'ri ships beamed down more support while ordinary civilians and soldiers from the planet joined the Liberation force as more came through the gate almost every minute.

"Colonel Dex? I am Commander Kern of the Fourth Tactical Force"

"Some tactics… run and hide" He growled.

"A strategic withdrawal… Guerrilla warfare Colonel. We have the advantage of…"

"Being spotted by enemy cruisers Commander, Lucky for you our people arrived before they could find you. Where is your High Council?"

"Captured, they beamed aboard the…"

Ronan turned away from the battered and dirty man before him as his radio clicked three times.

"Ground force this is Caldwell…"

"Dex here, go ahead Caldwell"

"Apollo has been forced out of the battle, one Ha'tak crippled the other is withdrawing from battle"

"And the Achilles?"

"She's putting up a good fight… stand by. Damn it, detecting eight Ha'tak class ships exiting hyperspace. Get to…"

Ronan sighed as he looked back at the Commander before him while his soldiers reloaded their weapons as the continued to check each building.

On the bridge of the Daedalus Caldwell looked on in disbelief as the Eight large ships took up defensive positions around the Tau'ri fleet while the Achilles began to make a fast run towards the Odyssey. Weapons fire streamed from the lead Ha'tak towards the Achilles until a hyperspace window opened in front of the large fleet and the Achilles disappeared instantly.

"What the hell is going on?" Caldwell yelled.

"Unknown sir, however I'm picking up a signal from the lead Ha'tak"

"Lets see it Captain"

On the many screens around the bridge, static gave way to the face of a large smiling elderly Jaffa. Smiling slightly Caldwell stood as he approached the closest screen.

"Colonel Steven Caldwell, USS Daedalus… glad you could make it"

"Indeed, apologies for our late arrival Colonel, the Jaffa High Council took some time to deliberate on this matter"

"So Master Bra'tac I take it the High Council is about to get involved with this war?"

From the darkness behind the legendary Jaffa a powerful voice boomed as a Jaffa familiar to all slowly entered the light as he spoke aloud. His words resonated through the bridge causing everyone to stop and look at the nearest screen as his face appeared to be drawn and tired almost a shadow of his former self.

"A vote was taken and passed, as of four hours ago the Jaffa High Council has decided to end the Alliance between the Tau'ri and the Free Jaffa Nation"

"Everything we have fought for has died before our very eyes Colonel Caldwell" Bra'tac replied.

"What? So why are you here?" Caldwell sighed.

"I command a small fleet of loyal Jaffa vessels. Not all of the high council has voted. I pledge my fleet and those of my followers to the Tau'ri cause"

"Thank you Teal'c, Bra'tac. We could use the help"

Smiling Teal'c stepped bowed slightly as he replied with a stern and powerful voice many had come to expect of him over his many years of service to the Tau'ri.

"With the approval of the Langaran High Council, my fleet is ready to lend troops to the ongoing defence of this world. I have taken the liberty of informing Atlantis of this development, they have accepted our assistance gratefully"

"Thank you Teal'c… I will inform our ground troops of your arrival. Daedalus out"

With a deep sigh he turned to the nearest officer and shook his head slightly as Jonas Quinn entered the bridge escorted by a female Lieutenant.

"Colonel Caldwell, this is Jonas Quinn… he has some information he believes you might want to know about"

"Jonas Quinn? Formally of SG-1... I've heard a lot about you sir, it's a pleasure. I assume all of your council members are safe and secured?"

"Yes Colonel they are, thank you… Can we speak in private?"

Ground troops from the Ha'tak class vessels in orbit began to arrive in large numbers to fortify the capital city of Langara as Ronan Dex and his growing team attempted to keep the piece within the city as the Langaran Guard and the Free Jaffa troops began to clash over the rightful ownership of the large Cheops class cruiser over looking the city. As the Hybrid-Jumpers patrolled the airspace above the city the many Allied ship remained in orbit in an attempt to defend the planet in the event of the return of the Lucian Alliance or the Achilles.

"I say let the Langarans keep it… the Jaffa have ships on your own. This vessel is clearly on Langaran soil, in exchange for a few flying lessons from the Jaffa of course. The Langaran people will grant full access to the ship's database… agreed?" Ronan said.

"Agreed, Langara can keep the ship… I had no idea you had become a diplomat. I see the Tau'ri have treated you well old friend"

"I usually use a gun for that, but I've changed over the years"

"As I have noticed. Perhaps one day we will fight alongside each other once again"

"With this war Teal'c… I'd count on it. Excuse me…"

Bowing slightly as a sign of respect to Teal'c he walked past him towards the Hybrid-Jumpers landing in the centre of a large clearing nearby. As the squadron touched down slowly the rear hatches opened as the pilots exited the tiny scout ships.

"Well that was fun… Looks like everyone is in one piece…"

"Hardly, I have never been more scared in my life" McKay moaned.

"Get used to it Major" Lorne said as he slapped him on his back.

"Where is Colonel Cole?" Ronan asked.

"She's taking a flyover of the city and surrounding area. Odyssey reported scattered resistance… she's checking it out"

"Of course, I thought you where her wingman Major McKay" Ronan Barked.

"She ordered me to break off. She'll be fine"

"Of course, well I believe you all know Teal'c…"

For three days many the Atlantis teams remained on Langara as the Langaran, Jaffa and Tau'ri forces chased down the last of the Alliance resistance, finally with all resistance squashed the Langaran people called for a secret vote, a vote would change the galaxy forever.

Sat in his office on Atlantis General Sheppard looked over the many mission reports that came across his desk, smiling slightly his mood had changed over the last few days from the grumpy general almost back to the light hearted officer most had known for many years. Finally he had cleared his desk after days of reading as the door opened too his office.

"Forgive the intrusion General, but the Langaran delegation is due to arrive"

"Thank you Chris. Welcome back, how was the honeymoon?"

"Perfection sir"

"Sorry I couldn't make the wedding…"

"We understood sir, this whole damned war is insane. How is your leg?" Asked the German officer.

"Fine, hurts from time to time, but I'm getting by. Well lets see what the Langarans want this time"

Struggling he finally found his feet as he reached for his cane and walked out of his office and down towards the control room as the Stargate activated. After the all clear was given several forms materialised from the event horizon of the Stargate and looked around din awe as it closed behind them, smiling slightly Sheppard walked down the steps towards the delegation led by his missing officer.

"You're late Cole"

"Traffic was a bitch. General Sheppard meet Jonas Quinn. Newly elected leader of the Langaran government"

"A pleasure sir" Sheppard said.

"General this place is… amazing. I spent a year looking for this place with SG-1"

Smiling slightly, Sheppard ushered the group towards the large briefing room as the meeting was to begin, smiling Jonas sat down as he looked around the room and his eyes finally fell on an old woman sat at the far side of the table.

"Jonas Quinn, we owe you a great debt" The old woman said. "Your service to the SGC…"

"Think nothing of it Madam President… shall we begin?"

"Of course" She said slowly.

"For three days my government ran secret meetings to discuss one subject, now we wish to come to an understanding with our most important ally, the Tau'ri"

"What exactly are you saying Mister Quinn" Sheppard said slowly.

"Good question General. The vote was taken and passed with nearly a 95 percent in favour… that is almost unknown in our history"

"You're stalling Jonas, just tell them" Cole said with a smile.

"Alright… based on a recommendation of Colonel Cole and her team the Langaran Government has voted in favour of an Alliance with the Tau'ri. We will supply what ever is needed for you and your people to bring down the Lucian Alliance and end this galactic war"

Smiling the President leaned to her left as she whispered into the ear of General Sheppard, finally Sheppard leaned forward and smiled as he replied.

"What has the Langaran people to offer… for this alliance?"

"Naquadria, lots of it. Enough to power a large fleet and technicians with the experience to show you how to use it safely. Also manpower enough to take your defence forces beyond full strength"

"You know how to play the game Mister Quinn" The president said with a smile. "Your offer is tempting, but what kind of Naquadria are we talking about here?"

Laughing slightly, Colonel Cole walked around the table and sat table facing the President.

"As you know Madam President, the Langarans have discovered a way to make the Naquadria stock pile safe with a 200% energy output margin beyond the original Naquadria research. Madam President, we need this… you know it, I know it… why procrastinate on the subject. Contact the new Alliance command and submit the idea. What do we have to loose?"

_**Six Weeks Later…**_

The ever-growing fleet of the new United Tau'ri Alliance appeared to be growing stronger by the day as many Jaffa began to follow the new and powerful Alliance spread its wings and began to fight back against the weakening Lucian Alliance. New and powerful vessels exploded onto the scene as they began to fight back against overwhelming odds assisted by Teal'c's forces. With a new Alpha site under construction hidden away on an unknown planet the war seemed to be progressing well for the Tau'ri, for the first time it began many years ago. Sat in the General's officer Major McKay, Colonel Dex and Colonel Cole began to read out reports from the front lines as for the first time in many months victories had begun to tally.

"…And the Lucian Alliance base at Angkor has been taken by Teal'c's forces. We expect the surrounding systems to be freed in under six weeks"

"Nice work Ronan… McKay, When will the next group of ships be ready to launch?"

"Well General the Alexander and Churchill will be ready for launch in three days. The Hammond is ready to rejoin the fight after a major overhaul. She's awaiting final crew replacements since her crew had been reassigned to other ships"

"I see. Well I got a message from President Marconi… she has requested a Commanding officer and the top brass has agreed, assuming the officer in question wants the job" Sheppard said slowly.

"Do we know this… shrub?" Cole yawned.

"You do Jenn; they want you to command it. Congratulations…"

Laughing Cole lifted her feet off the General's desk as she leaned forward.

"You have got to be joking me; I know nothing about commanding a 304!"

"Not exactly true is it Cole? You took the Bozeman out on a shakedown… just happened to end up in battle last week"

"I was lucky and you know it John…"

Smiling slightly Sheppard leaned forward onto and placed his hands on the desk. Over the past year, he had gotten used to her way of working, even her talent for annoying superior officer and insubordination. Nevertheless, he had made it clear that when in his office rank did not apply, anyone could speak freely.

"Are you refusing to take command Cole?"

"Yes sir. I feel I am needed more here. The Hybrid force is still not as effective as I would hope, what about Evan Lorne… he's been aching to take a ship of his own. Actually isn't he serving as X.O on the Apollo?"

"Yes, are you sure Cole, these kind of offers do not come up every day" McKay said quickly.

"Very, thank you for your concern McKay…"

"Any time" He laughed.

"Alright, I'll make the call" Sheppard smiled slightly. "Dismissed, Cole… stay"

As Ronan and McKay left, she remained seated as Sheppard made his call to command, after a few moments he ended the call.

"What is it you really want Cole, why are you still here?"

"I don't understand"

"You've been offered command of your own cruiser, why did you turn it down?"

"Like I said… I'm needed here; you could use all the help you can get"

"Agreed, but you are hurting your career by staying here. I'm worried about you Cole. You're a great officer but you insist on shooting your self in the foot at every turn when a new opportunity comes your way" He said with concern.

"Sir… I"

"Reconsider your options Cole…" He said softly.

"Are you asking me to leave sir?"

"I would never do that Colonel"

Smiling she stood and walked towards the door, stopping just short of the exit she turned and smiled as she replied.

"If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me"

"About what?"

"I'd better get some rest. I have a mission tomorrow, good night sir"

Blushing slightly she left the large office and disappeared into the crowd below.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time since the war began, the Lucian Alliance had begun to loose planets to the powerful force that had arisen from the ashes of the galaxy as more worlds began to join the Tau'ri Alliance and its cause. Since the liberation of Langara, many worlds had fought back against the occupying forces. The leaders of the Lucian Alliance had gathered in a secured location on the Galactic rim away from the ever-growing reach of the Tau'ri. It almost appeared as a meeting of the old System Lords as the leaders sat around a large table yelling at each other and passing the blame onto the next.

"Silence… SILENCE… _SHUT THE HELL UP!_" A voice called out from the darkness.

"You have no standing here, you are but a shadow of the…"

A loud crack rang out through the large room as the man's head exploded before everyone and the shadow finally came into the light. Throughout the meeting very little was heard from the dark corner as the meeting began, now finally it seemed as if the dark figure had found its voice.

"You see, it's like I said. You are all to blame for this _MAJOR SCREW UP! _You underestimate the Tau'ri. Now like a pack of hounds or the Goa'uld you begin to pass blame and fight amongst your selves. Give me control of this war as I originally asked you, I will bring the Tau'ri to its knees and restore the Lucian Alliance to the glory days… as you idiots call it"

"And if we don't?" Called out an old man.

Finally revealing his face to the group before him, the young man known only as Jack aimed his weapons slowly at the old man too his left and squeezed his trigger slightly. The bullet from the gun ripped through the air and impacted the man in his left shoulder as he fell to the floor screaming in pain. Smiling slightly he walked towards the table and placed his gun on the table as large force of Jaffa entered the room from all angles aiming weapons at the group gathered around the table.

"Any more stupid questions. No? Alright, down to business. Mollari… your forces are spread too thin in the Rancor system, Boran send four Ha'tak class cruiser to bolster that sector… ohh, one little thing. The Jaffa High Council has decided to end the Alliance with the Tau'ri. I want the High Council Eliminated"

"Why?" Cried out a young woman.

Smiling once again, he picked up his gun and fired once again.

"Because I order it. As of now… I am in control of this Alliance; anyone who says otherwise will have to face me. Anyone, Anyone… no? Niiiice. All right, this is what we are going to do"

Slowly he laid out his battle plan before the gathered group of Alliance leaders as the Jaffa forces stood watch over them carefully; finally, he looked up at the leader of the Lucian Alliance and smiled as he stepped towards him.

"I take it you are slightly irked at this?"

"Just a little. You have pulled huge amount of forces away from the…"

A sharp pain ripped through him as his knees buckled slightly and a warm glow filled his stomach, screaming slightly he looked down as a large blade was pulled out of his stomach and he was pushed hard to the floor.

"You know a stomach wound like that could take hours to kill you. Listen half wit; this is my command now… anyone who has any objections raise your hands"

A few nervous hands arose as Jack smiled darkly and nodded to the many Jaffa around the room. Weapons fire exploded in the room as none of the old Alliance command had been spared as he stood in the room smiling darkly while screams of fear and moans of the dying filled the room. From his left three people entered the room shocked by what they had seen while a young woman walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his passionately.

"As you promised Jack… even the Lucian Alliance bows too you"

"This is all for you Gemma… everything… we will create a new galaxy with the both of us in control beyond anything the Goa'uld could dream of" He said with a smile.

"I have some news... I'm pregnant"

A large smile crept across his face as he picked her up and sat on the table behind her and made love to her on the table amidst the dead and dying leaders of the Lucian Alliance around them.

Smiling Colonel Evan Lorne had returned to Atlantis to assume command of his ship, taking command of a new Starship was one thing, but a ship that had lost its commanding officer during an attack was another. Colonel Samantha Carter was a well-known and respected officer; he knew he had a large void to fill as commander. For the first time since the Stargate Program had been made public knowledge a BC-304 Class Carrier Cruiser had landed on the east peer of Atlantis, much to the surprise of the local inhabitants of the City of San Francisco, images of the design had become public knowledge but to date no ship had yet made such a public appearance anywhere on Earth, yet this was as a special occasion. The USS Hammond had become legendary since its fateful last mission, now fully upgraded with the most sophisticated equipment created by the Tau'ri; it would be the test bed for the new generation of ships being built at a secured location in deep space and the original X-303 hanger in Nevada. Smiling the commander of the USS Hammond stepped into the centre of the Gateroom with a large bag on his shoulder as the Command staff of Atlantis stood in full dress uniform, with each officer smiling he walked down the line up of the officers speaking to each of them in turn.

"General, it's been fun serving under you. You know I was hoping to one day take that office after you left…"

"IF I left. Take care of yourself Lorne, don't be a stranger"

"You got it sir… John" Shaking his hand he moved down the line up to McKay.

"Well, Major McKay. I never thought I'd see the day you stood in uniform"

"Believe me Lorne, it was a surprise to me as well…" Quickly he fired a look at Cole as he continued. "I guess people had other ideas"

"Take care of this place for me…"

After a few minutes, he reached the end of the line up as Cole stepped forward and hugged him slightly.

"You know when Sheppard said he wanted you here, I almost hit him. I read your file, you're a complete pain in the ass Cole, but you are a good officer and a great pilot. The work you have done this past year with the crew and Hybrid Jumpers has changed my opinion of you, but you're still a pain in the ass"

"Praise from the master… thanks you. Have fun out their Lorne"

"Ohh I intend too. I was told you turned down the Hammond… why?"

"Not my scene Lorne… I like it here. Maybe in a few years, I still have a lot to learn about the Stargate Program, what better place to study then the hub of the Tau'ri?"

"True, where's Ronan? I was hoping to see him before I left"

"Haven't seen him all day" Sheppard called out.

Smiling he reached into his bag and pulled out a large folder and handed it to Cole.

"Since you'll pretty much be second in command here… this file contains everything you'll need to know about this place. Read it, consider that a last order as your department chief"

"Yes sir, ohh one last thing. I've taken the liberty of placing three Hybrid jumpers on your ship. Myself and Sheppard feel it's time to expand the program to the next level. Hopefully we can expand the program to all ships"

"Atlantis doesn't have enough jumpers for that" He replied.

"Not exactly true…" Sheppard called out. "We've sent two Jumpers in the original configuration with designs on the hybrid systems to R & D. They believe they can create a new generation of jumpers design and built on Earth"

"You're joking?"

"Nope, I would never do that. Who knows in a few years every Tau'ri cruiser may have Hybrid Squadron. Keep it to yourself Evan, that's an order" He smiled.

"Of course, well I'd better get going… we've been assigned to head up the new task force at Tau'Ceti"

Slowly he stepped back as the Command crew saluted him once more, with a wink and smile, he disappeared in a halo of energy and light as the Asguard beaming technology transported him onto his ship for the first time. Sighing Cole stepped forward as she spoke aloud.

"Dismissed"

As the group disbanded and walked back to their stations Sheppard and McKay walked towards her as she opened the large file and thumbed through it quickly.

"Well that was painless" McKay said with a smile.

"What's in the file?"

"Looks like briefs on programs he was running, duty schedules and so on. I'll read it when I can"

"Read it now Cole, that is an order. If you are going take his spot…"

"I don't want SG-1; I'm a fighter pilot sir. I will continue with my duties in that area, I believe Ronan would be better suited… if he wants it"

"As you wish… I'll ask him later, when I find him"

From the Control centre, the German officer spoke aloud catching the attention of small group of officers.

"General, the USS Hammond is requesting permission to leave"

"Give him the green light Chris, Tau'Ceti is a volatile and vital region. We could do with a small fleet their"

"Understood General… Hammond this is flight, go for launch… good luck and god speed"

A calm voice echoed around the command centre as Sheppard walked back towards his office with McKay at his side.

"Confirmed flight, deflectors configured for atmospheric flight, thrusters at one half"

Smiling too herself Cole walked towards the balcony outside as the large cruiser gracefully lifted off the peer and slowly began to rise into the air, bowing it's nose slightly to Atlantis it steadily climbed to a safe altitude before flying towards the city in the distance as twelve F/A-302-C class fighters escorted the mothership over the city slow and low giving the inhabitants of the city a close look at the legendary vessel it self. On the Golden Gate Bridge cars stopped as the drivers and passengers stepped out of their cars and looked up in awe at the large black cruiser and fighters passing overhead. A rapturous applause echoed throughout the city as the small fleet steadily climbed out of the atmosphere and into orbit. As the fighters landed on the ship, a vast energy vortex appeared before the ship as it disappeared into hyperspace to join the fleet for the first time.

Night fell over the city as news of the flyby from the Hammond made headline news all over the planet, very few people remained in the control centre as the command staff had retired for the night. Many of the command crew had returned to their quarters as Cole slowly made her way around the city towards the gym, as she entered she placed a small bag on a bench nearby she sat in the middle of the gym cross legged and closed her eyes as she began to breath slowly. Every muscle in her body ached as she began to meditate as she had done every night, since the age of ten she had found it increasingly more difficult to sleep however, it was only when her grandfather had taught her to meditate and martial arts she had found it easier. Yet for the last ten years it had become more difficult as nightmares had begun to haunt her every night, dark, twisted and evil images that awoke her every night in a pool of sweat with no rational explanation of why these images haunted her.

After silent meditation, her eyes opened as for the first time in almost a year she was focused with total clarity. Taking a deep breath, she stood and began her usual ritual of exercise in the deadly mixed martial arts she had practiced for many years. It had become something of a joke amongst the Atlantis crew no one had defeated her in practice although she had yet to face one man in the 'ring'. An hour past as she gracefully moved around the gym with ease and caution as sweat covered her clothes as her concentration became much deeper then she had ever been able to reach before. The calm ocean she had always imagined in her mind began to give way to a storm building on the horizon as dark and twisted images began run around inside her mind.

"_STOP THIS!_" She screamed.

The images began to flow freely and more horrific as she ran to a corner and curled up into a ball while the dark and twisted nightmares ran freely within her mind, yet this time it was different she was awake. A dark sense of being watched from all angles filled her mind as she began to rock back and forward as the taste and smell of blood filled her senses. Screaming she opened her eyes as the room walls appeared to drip with blood while pools formed all over the floor around her, until suddenly a pain shot through her hands, as she looked down her hands and body had somehow become covered in blood as terrifying screams echoed from outside the gym until finally she felt a hand grab her shoulders and shake her slightly. Her eyes opened as she looked around only to be greeted by the face of Doctor Beckett.

"Colonel… Colonel? General Sheppard, she's out of it"

"Out of what?" She replied.

Shaking she tried to stand, as her vision cleared as the sound of beeping filled her ears, confused she looked around as began to focus.

"Med bay? How the hell did I get here?"

"Ronan found you in the gym… you appeared to be in some form of deep meditative state almost at a dangerous level, when he couldn't wake you he called me, we beamed you here to keep an eye on you. Colonel, that was 49 hours ago"

"What? That's impossible"

"You've had us all worried Lassie. What happened?"

Carefully he handed her a drink, with her hands still shaking she took slow short sips from the cup as she attempted to make sense of what she was being told.

"Well umm…" Between sips "I couldn't sleep so I… decided to meditate and then a little work out as I always have… It was so real, I can still taste… I don't know what happened next. I guess the next thing I saw was you"

"Well I've looked over your medical file; you've had trouble sleeping before. You have been removed from duty five times in the past…"

"Make that six times" Sheppard said as he entered. "Beckett, what's her condition"

"She is dehydrated and very shaken. I'd like too keep her here for a few days to keep an eye on her"

"Do what you need to. I need all officers in peek condition especially…"

"Aye sir" Beckett replied slowly.

Nodding to her slightly Sheppard left the Med bay as Ronan walked towards her with concern in his eyes.

"Cole, how are you?"

"Confused… very damned confused. What's eating at Sheppard, he seems distracted"

"We got word from the second fleet; the Alliance has attacked the Jaffa High Council, no survivors. We've lost the Bozeman and the Montana along with eight Ha'tak class ships. Intel reports that the command structure of the Lucian Alliance has changed, this Jack character has taken over we're being pushed back"

"Holy Shit! When?" She said in disbelief.

"Twenty Eight hours ago. It seems as if they are looking for something or someone"


	7. Chapter 7

The reveal of the fruits of the Stargate Program had a profound effect on the population of Earth as more and more countries began to sign up with the newly established Tau'ri Alliance, The BC-304 Class cruiser, USS Hammond had shocked the population of the planet as expected. Although the F-302 class fighters had, by this time become a well known craft. The presence of the large carrier type cruiser had the world talking. Yet an unforeseen event was slowly beginning to take shape as the scattered remnants of the Human Alliance saw the reveal as a ploy to gather allies in this long and drawn out war as in the darkness the Human Alliance began to plot it's next move against Atlantis, a move that would shake the very foundations of the young Tau'ri Alliance.

Gathered in a large bunker at a secured location the business leaders and former military personnel began to lay out their plan to take the ancient city .

"… So we are agreed, we must reveal ourselves to our allies"

"Agreed" The group said in unison.

"And what of our off-world allies? Can we trust we can have that support?" A woman said carefully.

"I have the assurance that our of-world allies will be ready when needed. As we speak, they are sending three ships lead by the Achilles for the final assault on Atlantis. The destruction of the Montana and Bozeman has been a huge asset to us, also many of Jaffa vessels have joined our cause since the untimely destruction of the Jaffa High Council and many of it's vessels"

"Our agents within Atlantis have reported that moral is at an all time low. They are ready to move against General Sheppard and his team when we give the signal" A man replied with a smile.

Smiles came from the many gathered inside the hidden bunker as a brilliant flash of light caught there attention as a single figure materialised in the far corner of the dimly light room.

"We are ready… the satellite network has been targeted, we have three agents inside the transporter control room, when the army has gathered we will begin beaming them inside Atlantis before they can react. We have also located the one you have spent so much time and effort looking for"

"Excellent. Now we may begin" One man said darkly.

"Not exactly, I read and intel report before I arrived here. The leaders of the Lucian Alliance have been executed… Jack has taken control of the Alliance himself"

Mutterings filled the dark room as the solitary figure stepped into the light enough to see it was a young woman, smiling darkly she pulled a small box out of her pocket and placed it on the table, activating immediately, a small holographic image appeared to float above the table.

"This is the person Jack needs to complete his research"

"Is this some form of a joke Miss?" A voice called out.

"No… this person is the one they need. Unfortunately…"

"Thank you miss, return to your post. We will contact you when we need you"

"As you wish"

With a loose mocking salute the female disappeared as the Asguard transporter activated leaving the last remnants of the Human Alliance staring at the floating image before them.

"You realise, this changes everything?"

"We do. We shall have to deal with Jack at a later date, for now let us continue as planned"

"Agreed" An old woman said as she leaned into the light. "The fleet shall arrive in 72 hours, after which our friend will dispose of Jack and assume command as planned"

_**69 Hours to Zero Hour…**_

Heavily sedated and isolated in a private ward, Colonel Cole began to move around the hospital bed wildly as alarms rang in the med-bay. Quickly Doctor Beckett ran towards her as he was joined by three nurses as he barked out his orders, a look of pain and fear rippled across the Colonel's face as she began to break the binds that held her down onto the bed, three hours ago it took four soldiers to hold her down so Carson could sedate her. What ever horrific visions or dreams she had experienced appeared to have returned to haunt her once more.

"Hold her… hold her down while I bring her out of it"

Almost the instant he injected her, her eyes began to open as fear continued to grip the young officer as she struggled against her binds and eventually broke free. Weakened and dazed she fell off the bed and curled into a ball as she moved away from the medical staff attempting to help her, screaming she began to kick out and punch at anyone who got close as Beckett attempted to calm her down.

"Colonel… COLONEL! It's okay, your safe… calm down lassie"

It appeared as his words fell on deaf ears as a male nurse stepped too close, with lightening reflexes she jumped up and grabbed him. Twisting his arm behind his back a loud crack rang out around the room as his left arm gave into the stress and broke, fumbling around on a medical tray behind her she grabbed a scalpel and placed it at his throat as she began to move backwards out of the room, slowly blood began to drip from his neck as he struggled to break free of her strong grip.

Smiling darkly she pushed her hostage away from her and began to run out of the med-bay as a bolt of energy hit her in her chest sending her to the floor unconscious. Shocked Beckett cautiously walked towards her as the large figure of Ronan Dex stepped over her.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea, I hope that bloody thing was set on stun Ronan"

"Relax Beckett"

After placing his large gun back into it's holster he picked up the Colonel and carried her back to the bed she had escaped from, carefully placing her down he looked at the injured male nurse.

"Are you okay?"

"She broke my damned arm and tried to slit my throat… how do you think I am" He yelled.

"We'd better get Sheppard down here…" Beckett said calmly.

Slowly she began to stir once more as Beckett and the remaining nurse stepped back cautiously, smiling slightly Ronan placed his hand on his weapon once more as she began to sit up dazed and confused.

"Talk about a hang over…" Quickly she looked around at the nervous faces. "What happened here?"

"You broke out of your restraints and tried to kill Carlin…" Beckett replied.

"What…. Is he okay?" She said with concern.

"You broke his arm and tried to cut his throat"

"I… I don't… remember anything. Will he be okay?"

"He'll need surgery to repair his shoulder… and a few stitches on his throat. I'd stay away from him for the rest of the year"

"I'm so…" Tears began to flow as she looked around. "I'm sorry"

"Effective immediately, you are relieved of duty and confined to your quarters" A voice called out from behind her.

Once again curling up in a ball she began to rock back and forwards as the tears flowed freely. Concern for her ran around the med-bay as General Sheppard walked into the room, in the last year everyone had known she had always walked close to the edge of sanity, disobeying orders almost on a daily basis but the attempted murder of a fellow officer was more then anyone could forgive.

"General, what ever is happening too her it is almost out of control. She appeared to be a little out of it, not responding. Almost terrified of what she was seeing in her dreams…"

"Or nightmares…" Ronan said quickly.

After placing the Colonel in her quarters, the remaining command staff made their way towards the briefing room to discuss the future of one of the most influential officers to arrive within the city in years.

With four guards placed outside her door, a security officer had been ordered to monitor her quarters from a monitor in a secured location while a secondary feed was sent directly to the briefing room.

"So, what do we do about the Colonel?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't know. What ever is happening is beyond my expertise. I'd like to bring someone else in on this General" Replied Beckett.

"No, we'll have to deal with this in house… do what you can Beckett"

"Unfortunately sir, I already have. And I wouldn't risk giving her another sedative after what happened last time. She's also refused treatment"

"Does she have that right?" Ronan asked politely.

"Aye Ronan she does… unfortunately I can do very little once she has refused treatment"

"Do what you can for her Doctor…"

Nodding slightly Beckett turned back to his folder as the doors swung open and the irritated voice of Major McKay rang out in the room.

"Ohh good, you're all here"

Smiling too himself, Rodney turned and left the briefing room leaving the small group puzzled and smiling slightly.

"We should probably go with him…" Sheppard said with a smile.

The group followed McKay out of the briefing room, down the steps and finally stopped his workstation; quickly McKay began to type away at his laptop as an image appeared on the large screen behind them.

"Alright, you've all this image of the leader of the task force that invaded Atlantis last year…"

"Yeah, we couldn't get an image of the guy's face… what's this about Rodney?" Sheppard said.

"… I was getting to that. The invasion of Atlantis last year was perfectly timed, every scanner and camera point was knocked out before they all entered the city. Although we could not find what they where after from the mainframe… I did however, in a stroke of pure and absolute genius on my part by the way…"

"Rodney!" Sheppard barked.

"Okay, okay… I was able to construct a partial fragment of the information they stole from the mainframe. On December 11th 2006 a team found an Ancient device, unfortunately the device… zapped me. My D.N.A was rewritten and so on"

"The ascension machine?" Ronan asked.

"Exactly. It appears as if all information on the 'Ascension Machine' as you call it was downloaded… twice"

"Twice?" Beckett replied.

"Yes, the first time was last year… during the attack. The second time was three hours ago, by someone here in Atlantis"

Eyes darted around the room, everyone knew the Machine its self was too dangerous to use, yet if someone was experimenting with the device they had to be found, yet only one name sprang to mind as they all looked around.

"Colonel Cole?" Sheppard asked.

"Not possible General, she's been heavily sedated for the past three hours, before that she was locked in some form of meditation for almost two days" Beckett reported.

"Well, when you are finished, I have more"

Standing from his chair, he grabbed the large tablet computer he was working on as he walked towards the large screen at the rear of the control centre.

"Not all of the sensors had been damaged during the attack, some of then still operated, a little computer magic and my own expert know how, I have been able to peace together a three dimensional image of the young man who lead the assault on our fair city. Now this is the hard part… I had to hack threw several computers and databases from just about every military signed on with us, with a little more magic in the form of Facial recognition software maybe we can see who the hell this guy really is. I know about Jonas Quinn's intel on the subject but I'd like a second opinion"

Smiling too himself he looked down at his tablet and began to tap in commands as an image appeared on screen, next to the image of the face, almost faster then the human eye could see faces flashed on screen as dots appeared over the faces to compare facial points.

"This could take several days McKay"

"More like weeks" Ronan sighed.

"At least I'm doing something… I'm also attempting to track down who downloaded the file the second time"

"Any luck?"

"I'm not sure John… I'll keep you informed"

Sighing Sheppard walked away as the images flashed on screen, shaking his head slightly Ronan left he control room as Beckett looked over the information on the Ascension Machine.

"Rodney, perhaps Colonel Cole is being influenced some how…"

"By what Carson" He sighed.

"I don't know… that's your area of expertise…"

Sighing slightly he pulled a computer close to him as he accessed the monitors in the Colonel's room, it appeared as if she was still in the same position as when they left her earlier.

"Look at her Rodney, she's terrified"

"Yeah well, we all are okay? You don't see me trying to kill male nurses"

"Very nice Rodney… I read the file on when you had been infected by that bug. How terrified you where that if you went to sleep you'd wake up not remembering anything"

"Yes very nice Carson. But I have a ton of work to do… get to the point"

"All I'm saying is ease up on her, it's not her fault you got drafted. Right now, she could use a friend Rodney. Imagine being afraid that if you fell asleep you could do anything… even kill someone. What ever images she is seeing is terrifying her, and you know the worst part, I can't do anything about it"


	8. Chapter 8

_**50 Hours to Zero Hour…**_

A large combined fleet of Tau'ri and loyal Jaffa vessels screamed through space towards its destination, a large Lucian Alliance space station once held by the Goa'uld known as Ba'al, a dangerous former enemy who once commanded the largest fleet in the galaxy now left to nothing more then a pale imitation of his former self since the alien parasite had been removed by the Tok'Ra. What remained of the host has now become one of the most important agents of the Tok'Ra and more shocking to all who knew the man he was, now the husband of Vala Mal-Doran. Since he had left the SGC to work along side the Tok'Ra with her new husband. On the Pel'tak of the large cruiser, the commander of the vessel sat in the large throne as his Jaffa crews operated and guarded the vital part of the ship.

"Sir, we are being hailed by the Command ship"

"Show me" He smiled.

The large screen at the front of the Pel'tak changed to the image of Colonel Steven Caldwell.

"Bra'tac, we're picking up a distress signal from an Al'kesh in a near by system. They have been attacked by the Alliance and venting atmosphere"

"We will take care of it Colonel Caldwell…"

"I was hoping you would. But be careful, this smells of an Alliance trap. I could send another ship along…" He said with caution.

"We will be ready for any Alliance interference. Jaffa… Kree. We will contact you when we have located the Al'kesh; once the crew has been taken aboard this vessel, we will rejoin the fleet. I would be wise for you to have another ship brought up from the rear to fill the hole my vessel will leave"

"I was about to…" Smiling, he spoke too his communications officer. "Have the Arizona come up from the rear and take Bra'tac's position in the fleet, good luck. Daedalus out"

The large Pyramid vessel broke formation from the fleet and disappeared as the Arizona took its place. Barely out of dry-dock and undermanned the glistening new ship slipped into position as the large fleet of nine command vessels and twenty Al'kesh entered hyperspace in a dazzling display of piloting as twenty nine hyperspace windows opened dangerously close to another.

Tearing through Hyper-space the Ha'tak commanded by Bra'tac reached it's destination as it appeared over a large bluish-green gas giant, however the location given of the damaged Jaffa bomber was located deep within the planets large ring formation.

"Sir, if we enter the rings of the gas giant our sensor range will be limited by the radiation from the gas giant"

"I see that… take us in closer. Full scan of the co-ordinates, send four gliders to survey the surrounding area"

"Sir?" The Jaffa replied confused.

"Colonel Caldwell is correct, this could be an Alliance ploy to capture or destroy our ship"

"Indeed, gliders are away sir"

The large mothership moved towards the planets ring system as four gliders exited the large hanger and made a sweep of the area, for ten minutes the Ha'tak moved around the ring system scanning for the damaged allied ship.

"Master Bra'tac, if we move in closer to the ring system I believe I can modify the vessel's sensors to cut past the radiation and increase our range"

"I do not like this… recall the gliders, stand by to leave…"

Bolts of weapons fire screamed out of the atmosphere of the gas giant as two large Goa'uld designed Flagships screamed out of the gas giant towards the Ha'tak. Energy bolts slammed into its weakened shields as explosions tore through the golden pyramid shaped vessel.

"_MASTER!_"

"I see them. I should have known, evasive pattern… take us out of the rings and return fire"

"Shields are failing, weapons are off-line. Launching all gliders"

The relentless fire from the two vast motherships slammed into the shields as they began to fail, explosions began to tear apart the hull of the vessel as the powerful weapons continued to destroy the vital areas of the ship. As the gliders began to exit the large hanger they exploded from the weapons fire and the debris created from the vessel itself.

"Master, we have to abandon the ship"

"And go where?…"

A bright flash of white light echoed around the Pel'tak as the one of the Flagships locked onto Bra'tac with the stolen Asguard beaming technology and beamed him away, the violent explosions continued as the once proud ship exploded in space with a brilliant display of energy, debris and fire as the last of the atmosphere within the ship burned away.

Onboard the USS Daedalus, Colonel Caldwell sat in the command chair with all the authority of his many years in command of his ship. Although he had been offered many promotions he had decided to remain in command of his vessel, the first of its kind. The prototype for the increasing Tau'ri fleet had become legendary within the Stargate program, a veteran of the Goa'uld, Wraith, Ori and now the Tau'ri wars that had begun to tear apart the galaxy. Launched in 2004 the vessel was charged with the task of finding the Atlantis Expedition on the Pegasus Galaxy and later used as a line of defence against the Wraith. With the additional role as a transport for Atlantis and Stargate Command personnel too and from Earth and Atlantis, now a ten-year veteran of Earth's fleet second only to the USS Odyssey in the eyes of the Stargate Program it stood proud at the head of the large Tau'ri-Jaffa fleet.

Silently the large captured Goa'uld space station hung motionless above a dead world as the large Red Giant star burned its remaining fuel in a last attempt at survival, the large stream of stars revealed a dazzling display as the Milky Way galaxy behind the dead world and dying star. Word had reached the combined fleet of the destruction of Bra'tac's ship as Caldwell looked around the bridge, guilt and regret had become almost close friends with him over his many years of service. Yet he could not allow himself to feel anything, the mission is what is important. Severing a vital supply line used by the Lucian Alliance was important in the defeat of the growing threat.

"Colonel, we are approaching the co-ordinates… shall I relay the attack order to the fleet?"

"Do it Captain. I want that station in one piece"

"Aye sir. Daedalus too the fleet, drop out of hyperspace in 60 seconds. Carrier Wings launch first fighter wings, have second wings on Standby. Cruiser and Attack Wings begin your attack as planned, good luck"

The serenity of the Station orbiting the planet was broken by the opening of twenty-nine hyperspace windows and the appearance of a large fleet, catching the station off-guard was the plan as the Al'kesh and smaller support vessels began their powerful assault on the station's shield grid. From the Carrier class ships F-302-C type fighters and Loyal Jaffa Gliders shrieked out of the hangers and began their assigned attacks against the fighters launched from the Alliance Space station. It was agreed many weeks ago that Alliance and Jaffa Gliders would be almost impossible to differentiate from its opponent's vessel. On the Port and Starboard wings of the Loyal Jaffa Gliders a large crest had been painted in gold and dark red, a crest that symbolised the Loyal Free Jaffa Nation, a crest that had also been painted on every Loyal Vessel for identification purposes. On the wings and vertical stabilisers of the Tau'ri F-302 attack fighters the Stargate Symbol for Earth had been painted in gold as in the back ground of the emblem a large green and blue shield held the squadron logo that each fighter wing belonged too along with the words '_Semper Fidelis_' Latin for '_Always Faithful_'

Each weapon blast aimed at the shields of the station sapped the power slightly as the relentless attack continued on the large Space Station's shields as the small outnumbered Alliance gliders exploded in a dazzling display. It was almost a futile attempt by the stations commanding officer as she ordered all weapons to target the closest command ship while the station was evacuated. On the bridge of the Daedalus the crew followed every order given, to the letter as they commanded the fleet from the tiny bridge section of the ship.

"Colonel, the station's shields are collapsing. However it's weapons are targeting the Arizona"

"Alright, order tactical wings three through to eight to take out the weapons bays on the station" He ordered.

Small explosions ripped across the station as its shields finally gave way and the smaller fighters launched an attack on the weapons platform.

"Colonel, detecting a ship leaving the station"

"Identify it" He barked.

"I don't know what I'm seeing sir… I've never seen anything like it. It's opening a Hyperspace window… it's gone sir. Sensors are reporting the station is only operating on a skeleton crew"

"Inform the Jaffa ships one and three to begin the landing assault"

"Aye sir. But what about the vessel that just left, should we pursue?"

"Negative… besides I haven't heard of a battle fought in hyperspace that didn't turn out to be a disaster for all sides. Send a message home, mission accomplished" He said with a smile.

The large Alliance fleet was closing on Earth with each day, stopping off at several planets along the way as the largest fleet they could assemble continued towards it's destination, the home planet of the Tau'ri, Earth. As the fleet made one more hyperspace pause to large Goa'uld flagships exited hyperspace before the fleet, smiling the commander of the fleet stepped towards the large veiwscreen at the front of his ship as the screen changed to the image of a young woman.

"Nice timing, I was beginning to think you wouldn't catch up"

"Ohh come on now, would I miss this? Besides I have a gift for you my love"

Smiling she reached off screen and pressed a control panel, almost the instant she leaned away, the woman vanished from the screen and almost a heart beat later she materialised on the Pel'tak of his own large Flagship. Smiling the young man stood and walked towards her as she stood holding a staff weapon to the head of a battered and bruised ol Jaffa.

"Well this is a great gift, thank you Gemma. Master Bra'tac of Chulak… member of the Jaffa High Council, former First Prime of Apophis, Teacher of Teal'c and friend to the Tau'ri… welcome"

"Who are you?" He mumbled through a broken jaw.

"Ohh, you'll find out sooner or later old man, for now allow my associates escort you to a nice room, you see… we need to have a little chat about the plans of the Tau'ri. We know that a large fleet has attacked our outpost in the Chandretta System in fact I allowed it to happen"

"To what avail? Capture me?" Bra'tac mumbled.

"Don't be so vain old man. Your capture is just another stroke of good luck… take him below. And make sure he gets his Tritonan. We have a long night ahead of us, Jaffa… contact the rest of the fleet, once the smaller ships have recharged their hyper drives we are to continue as planned… we have a lot of work ahead of us"

Smiling Jack looked back at Gemma, as he ran his hand over her left cheek slightly he smiled as he spoke.

"I want you to take your ship back to the home planet, I don't want you on the front lines"

"But…"

"Gem, you are carrying our child. Stay safe, I lost one child, I will not loose another"

"Of course, but I'll leave the other ship with you, you could use the fire power. Ohh by the way, I heard something from our friends in Atlantis. They have found who you have been looking for… In Atlantis itself, everything you'll need is being downloaded into your ship's computer" She said with a smile.

"Excellent, then we can begin with the next stage…"

"Indeed!" She said mocking the Jaffa around her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**40.5 Hours to Zero Hour…**_

The capture of the Alliance Space Station had raised moral within the Ancient city as news of the victory began to spread across the planet to the point of new recruits being signed up all over the planet, even from countries that until the reveal of the Stargate Program had been blood enemies for years even decades. Now the past was almost forgotten as Humanity looked towards a bright and brilliant future within the Galaxy, however hidden deep within a mountain side the news was less then accepted.

"It is as I said, _he_ is out of control. He allowed our only command centre in the quadrant to fall into the hands of the Tau'ri-Jaffa Alliance"

"Agreed. He must be dealt with immediately. I believe that Jack is not planning to attack Atlantis, I believe he is planning it's destruction once he has what he needs"

"That would be… unfortunate" An old man said slowly. "What should we about it?"

"We should warn them" A voice called from the darkness.

"Warn Atlantis?"

Slowly foot steps entered the room from the darkened out corridor as a silver haired middle aged man entered the room with a dark smile on his face.

"We are all familiar with what Atlantis is, and what would happen if we lost the great city. Now, Jack wants to destroy the city once he has what he wants. We are all sure of that… then we should do all in our power to warn Atlantis and render what ever assistance we can. With our collective forces we can hold Atlantis indefinitely… plus I have something they want, something they need"

"You have no standing with this council" A woman barked. "What could a drunk possibly offer Atlantis or us?"

Smiling he placed his metal case on the large table in the centre of the room, looking around he spoke with ease as he smiled at each of them in turn.

"Allow me to join your group… and I will contact Atlantis myself. Once they see what I have, they will run into our hands"

With a slight laugh he opened the briefcase as a yellow-orange light illuminated from within the case, gasps came from those gathered around the table as he turned the case for all too see as he lifted it slightly.

"You have a Zero Point Module. How did you come by this?"

"That's not important, what's important is that I have this and others safely locked away. Atlantis will have no choice but to agree to our terms"

"You have thought this through mister, how do you intend to contact Atlantis?"

"The same way you have… you have a young woman on the inside?" He smirked.

"We do not" An old man yelled.

"Don't lie to me sir…"

_**36 Hours to Zero Hour…**_

A full moon and clear dark skies as the citizens of San Francisco gathered on the shores of the bay with telescopes and binoculars as they observed the great Ancient city. In the many years since the city decloaked in the bay, tourist attractions had been assembled around the city each boasting incredible views of the city. Since the former U.S. Navy had a permanent presence around the city no civilian vessel had been allowed to approach for safety reasons also to keep the highly advanced technology out of the public eye. The only images of the interior of the city had trickled out through media broadcasts and images smuggled out by personnel serving within the city. Since the first broadcast many years ago a regular update had been allowed by the City's leaders to keep the civilian population of the world updated on current events, however many things had been concealed from the population for security reasons.

"Welcome back, we continue our regular updates from the city of Atlantis with an interview with a familiar face to many. Since the discovery of the city many years ago, one name has become almost intertwined with the city. Doctor M. Rodney McKay… Welcome Doctor"

"Thank you…"

"I hear that you have joined the new military with the rank of Major"

"Actually I was drafted. Thank Miss Cole for that!"

"Miss Cole? Ahh yes, former Commander J. Cole. Chief of flight operations?"

"Yes, however now she has acquired the rank of… Colonel within the new military force"

"I see. Can you tell me how that made you feel once you had been _Drafted_ as you put it" The interviewer said.

Smiling slightly he leaned forward as he spoke calmly with the confidence of his many years of service to the great city.

"Well at first I was a little pissed off to say the least. I've worked for the Stargate Program for many years, I have a great amount of respect for the military and those I have served with over the years. But as the war heated up I knew I had little choice but to except my new position"

"What exactly is your position here, has it changed much since your military service was activated?"

"No… yes… no. No it hasn't changed much, I hold the rank of Major and I…"

Over the speakers a voice rang out as McKay breathed a sigh of relieve at being pulled out of the interview.

"Major McKay to the control please"

"On my way Zelenka. I'm sorry… I have to go" He said with a smile.

"Ohh… of course, well umm… Major McKay everyone" The interviewer sighed.

Quickly McKay ran to the control room, as he entered he walked towards his station as Major Zelenka sat looking down at a computer with a large smile on his face as General Sheppard and Colonel Dex stood over him.

"Thank you for that… what is it?"

"This man claims he has some information about an impending attack against the city by the Separatist Forces controlling the Lucian Alliance"

"Really?…"

Slowly he stepped past the large Colonel as he looked down at the screen.

"Who are you sir?"

"Call me… call me Jerry"

"I see, well Jerry… what do you have? More importantly how do you know?"

"I represent a coalition of private security forces that have assembled to offer our services to your Great City…"

Pushing a button on the computer McKay looked up at Sheppard with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Sounds familiar doesn't it?"

"A little" Ronan mumbled.

"The Human Alliance?" Zelenka replied.

"Perhaps… why would they offer support? I thought they wanted Atlantis, and this Jack character is one of there's"

"Yeah! Lets see what he has to say. Take it from their"

Pressing the button once again McKay looked back at the screen as he replied slowly.

"What do you want in return for your… assistance?"

"A permanent presence on Atlantis by Coalition forces" Jerry said aloud.

"What about the information you have…"

"The information is only a piece of the deal. My people believe that Jack has gone dark side, he's completely severed ties with us. If he can not have Atlantis he will destroy it, the invasion of Langara was a test of a new weapon he has been working on. With your shields depleted you would not stand a chance without a Z.P.M…"

"How do you know about that?"

Smiling, Jerry looked directly into the screen as he spoke with confidence and a little intimation in his voice.

"We know more then you think Major McKay… or should I say Meredith"

"Ha-ha… very funny. When will this attack be launched?"

"My sources say within the next 48 hours"

Ronan stepped back as he looked at Sheppard and shook his head slightly.

"Two days? Stand by"

Muting the screen once more he looked around as the General visibly sighed.

"John, I looked over Lorne's intel on the new weapon… I don't think our shields will do much good"

"We could enhance them with the new Naquadria generators"

"Wouldn't do much good John, they would only give us 50% power to the shields. Even with them all on full output"

"I see…" Sheppard sighed. "I should alert Command, we need to get every available ship. Zelenka contact the fleet, request assistance…"

"Already on it sir, however the nearest ship is three days away"

Shock came over Zelenka's face as he looked down at the screen before him.

"Isn't that…"

"A Zed.P.M" McKay said in shock.

Activating the channel once again, they all looked on in shock as Jerry stood smiling as he held up a box containing the powerful and vital energy source for the Ancient city.

"How… how did you get that?"

"I see you are taking me seriously now Mister McKay. I have my ways of acquiring things, I believe you know this is? I have more of these, fully charged and ready to go too work protecting your city"

Smiling he looked at the shocked Atlantis command staff and nodded slightly.

_**34.5 Hours to Zero Hour…**_

Closely guarded by a large squadron of F-302s a single Military Blackhawk Helicopter fly in formation towards the Ancient city and finally touched down on the south peer. Escorted by four large private security officer, the former US Airforce officer entered the large city as Sheppard, McKay and Ronan stood surrounded by heavily armed military personnel.

"Jerry?"

"General Sheppard… a pleasure sir. I have heard… good things about you. I am particularly impressed by the way you destroyed that Hive ship a few years back"

"How did you know about that?" He asked quickly.

"I have my sources. Colonel Dex, I have heard a lot about you. I am surprised that the very attractive Colonel Cole is not here to meet me"

"You seem to know a lot about our command staff sir" McKay said quickly.

"Ohh I do McKay… where is the lovely Colonel?"

"Busy… I assume you have the Z. ?"

"Ahh yes, your power cores. I have taken the liberty of placing three fully charged… Batteries in this box my rather large companion is holding. However these are not my only supply…"

Slowly the large guard handed over the metal box to Ronan, almost growling slightly the large security officer glared directly into his eyes almost to the point of challenging the large alien officer. Smiling slightly Ronan opened the box and nodded as McKay and Zelenka took the box for analysis and installation in the city's generator room.

"Ronan, please escort our guests to a secured room until we can verify that these are in fact the real deal and not one of the fakes that have cropped up from time to time"

"Of course, this way" He growled.

Smiling slightly Sheppard looked at the large security as they past him, stopping briefly at Jerry he spoke quietly.

"If these are a fake, you will not survive the next two days"

"Ohh come now General, have a little faith in your fellow man…"

Anger began to swell in him once more as Jerry followed his guards, clenching his fists slightly Sheppard punched the nearest wall as his anger boiled over. Yet now he had more problems, the large fleet that was approaching Earth, the loss of a great ally to the Tau'ri, and an enemy force within his city.


	10. Chapter 10

_**22 Hours to Zero Hour…**_

Deception, a terrible word that has appeared on the reports of many personnel from the Stargate Program of the Tau'ri, yet as the war continues it has almost become an everyday use in the reports. The war criminal known only as Jack is believed to be one of their own, yet the no one could have imagined how deeply his deception would tear apart the fragile balance the Tau'ri Alliance had created on Earth and with its growing list of allies. The almost timely arrival of Jerry and his three Zero Point Modules had created an uneasy feeling amongst the city's inhabitants as several highly classified areas of the ship had been heavily guarded.

Majors McKay and Zelenka stood over the large platform which contained three depleted power cores as they ran the final tests on the three given to them as a gesture of 'Good Faith' between two enemies on the planet Earth. Negotiations between Sheppard and Jerry had taken a turn for the better as he was granted limited access to the city whilst he and his men remained under heavy guard. However, with the clock ticking with news of the approaching enemy fleet they had little choice but to grant Jerry and his people some access within the city. As more of his men arrived by ocean vessels the security within the ancient city stepped up to a point of almost martial law as the former enemy soldiers made their way into secured barracks set aside in an isolated wing of the city for this reason.

As a gift from the Atlantis Command Staff, the newly '_Drafted_' Captain Christoph Hilts and his wife Sarah had been given large '_Marital Quarters_' formerly owned by the now deceased leader of the facility Richard Woolsey located on the South-East Pier. Although originally intended to be given to General Sheppard himself he rejected the idea many years ago, as he was happy in his quarters within the central tower, which would allow him greater access to the command centre if needed.

Slowly he awoke as the dawn light broke through the long curtains leading to a small balcony overlooking the large Fleet of Naval Vessels permanently stationed around the city, smiling slightly the new officer pulled a long white robe on as he saw his wife standing overlooking the city.

"Hey, when did you get up?"

"I would if I slept" She said darkly. "Do me a favour?"

"Anything…"

"I know a place on the mainland, a beautiful café overlooking the harbour. We're not due on duty today… lets go, Sheppard can give us a boat…"

"Why now? I thought we had a day planned?" He said with a soft voice.

"Ohh no reason, or we could go to my parent's place… granted it's in Iowa… You can fly a Jumper right?"

Quickly he turned her around to face him as concern grew within him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, lets be spontaneous… come on, it'll be fun, it'll be fun, it'll be fun I promise. You know dad loves you, he's been asking for us to go over for a day since we got married"

"Sarah, you're beginning to freak me out. What's gotten into you?" He said with concern.

"What? Me? Nothing… how about Angel Falls?"

"Angel?… that's in Venezuela. Sarah what's going on with you?"

Turning away from him slightly she looked out onto the large fleet before her as she looked back with a dark look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Chris; you know I love you right?"

"Yeah… Sarah what have you done?"

"Once again… I'm sorry. One day… forgive me?"

"Forgi… what?"

With her left hand she reached up to his shoulder and injected him with a small alien device, shock overcame him as he began to loose consciousness. As he fell, she grabbed him and kissed him softly before dragging him to the bed and throwing him down. Quickly she changed, as he lay unconscious; taking one last look at her husband, she placed a small letter on the bed next to him before leaving there quarters and disappeared into the transporters that lined the city.

_**20 Hours to Zero Hour…**_

His large fleet approached Earth as news of the Human Alliance's betrayal reached him, anger built up within him as he looked around the Pel'tak for anything to throw or hit, the crew that Jack had selected for his own personal Flagship was comprised of Jaffa loyal to his cause, mercenaries and members of the Lucian Alliance. Allowing the Tau'ri fleet to take the Space station was a gamble yet it would make a tempting target for the growing enemy fleet, however it seemed that his earthbound allies saw it as a betrayal on his part yet now they appear to have allied themselves with the Atlantis personnel. His agents on Atlantis had confirmed that Jerry had boarded the city with unknown intent, yet knowing Jerry as he did it could not have been to ask for surrender. Darkness came over his eyes as he looked at a Jaffa staffing the weapons platform.

"You, come here"

"Yes my lord" She said with respect.

Smiling slightly at the Jaffa before him, he pulled his gun out of his jacket and shot her four times in the chest. With a deep sigh, he stood and pushed her to the floor as she gargled her own blood, stepping over her he looked at the many Jaffa on the bridge and laughed like a mad man as he spoke.

"Damn that felt good. Who's next? You?" He pointed around the Pel'tak. "No… YOU!"

Laughing he walked towards the human and raised his gun to his head and pushed it between his eyes as he spoke calmly yet with a hint of madness in his voice.

"Clean that shit up… and get me a god damned coffee"

Shaking in his boots the man nodded as his whole body shook in fear, taking one-step back he moved around the unusual young man. As he bent down to grab the Jaffa a voice called out in the room that made him freeze to the spot as the sound of a gun being cocked caught his attention.

"Remove your jacket boy" Jack Yelled. "I like it, give it to me. Your boots too"

"Sir?" He asked nervously.

"Take off your fucking jacket and boots. I like them, give them to me"

"Y-Yes sir"

The frightened man removed his long black leather jacket and matching boots, slowly he threw them towards his commander before dragging the corpse of the Jaffa out of the Pel'tak as Jack pulled on the jack and sat down to remove his own shoes as he spoke.

"Together, we will all bring the Tau'ri to their knees. Something no System Lord has…_EVER…_ been able to do. _WE_ will establish an empire beyond anything the System Lords could have imagined"

"But the Tau'ri… have Atlantis" A Jaffa called out.

"Atlantis… ohh yes, Atlantis. The most _POWERFULL _weapon ever devised, the Asguard, the Ori not even the _SYSTEM _Lords themselves would dare take on Atlantis. But its weapons are depleted, its shields are useless and with every ship at the Tau'ri's disposal chasing sensor shadows and false readings… the city is defenceless but for a pitiful Naval fleet, shouldn't be a problem"

"So why do you wish to capture it?"

"Ahh yes… why indeed. What if I was to tell you…" Slowly he looked at his feet and laughed. "Don't fit… damn it. Kill the former owner of these shoes. Where was I? Ahh yes, why. Atlantis maybe defenceless but it does have have two things I want. Groden…"

"Yes my lord" A human called out.

"Assemble your men for transport; I have a few things I want you to pick up. Make them heavily armed, I believe one of them will not come with us quietly"

"Yes my Lord" He said with respect.

Smiling slightly Jack pulled on his own shoes as he walked towards a nearby computer console retrofitted to the inside of the Pel'tak. Pushing a few controls on the computer an image appeared as he smiled slightly.

"This is Colonel Jennifer Anne Cole, Call sign Raven. But she goes by Jenna"

"A woman?" A Jaffa said with respect.

"Yes, she possesses the strongest Ancient Gene on record and that is the key to my plan. My source reports she is currently in isolation for attempting to kill a nurse"

Slowly he ran his fingertips over the image as he smiled and continued, a smile that made a Jaffa next to him shiver slightly.

"Bring her to me, unharmed… I want her unharmed"

"And if she resists?"

"Unharmed moron… do you understand me? No bruises, no cuts… not even a Zat'nik'tel" He said with a darkness in his eyes.

"My lord, I have also seen the file on this woman. Expert in hand to hand combat, explosives, blade weapons, firearms… trained in many different forms of Tau'ri and Alien Martial arts as well as an expert pilot and co-designer of the Hybrid Jumpers currently used by the Tau'ri. She will not come easy"

Quickly he turned and placed his gun under the chin of the Jaffa at his side as he spoke.

"UN-harmed. Do I make myself clear, Jaffa?"

"Yes my lord. May I ask why?"

"You may ask…" He smiled.

"Umm… Why?"

The Jaffa's head exploded as Jack looked around from the side of his eyes and smiled as he wiped the blood off his face.

"Anymore stupid questions? Alrighty then. The rather attractive Colonel is the key to my next phase. I will use her D.N.A to complete a little project I am working on… imagine this, imagine a soldier with the armour of a Kull Warrior, yet the abilities of an Ascended being, she is the key to my plan… after all, I couldn't experiment on myself could I? Okay then. Wait one hour, then bring me the prisoner I want _MASTER_ Bra'tac to witness my victory over the Tau'ri"

"Yes my lord" they all said in unison"

_**19.5 Hours to Zero Hour…**_

Nerves had almost begun to fray on Atlantis as more and more private security forces landed on the great city, in the control room the images of faces ran repeatedly on the screen at the rear as McKay worked his console, too his left stood a young man terrified to peer over his shoulder as he worked.

"Look if you're going to shiver in your boots, do it elsewhere, I'm busy"

"Yes sir… sorry sir. It's just…"

"Ohh Just what?"

"It's… a little amazing to see the master at work"

Turning slightly McKay smiled as he looked at the young man.

"Master? Well, yes I guess I am"

"I mean you single headedly defined our knowledge of Atlantis. I'm just in awe that I am this close to you"

"Get over it" A deep voice said from behind them. "He's just a man. Right Major?"

"Ahh _Colonel_ Dex…" Rodney said with no respect.

"He's just pissed that I got a greater rank then him. I'm better paid"

"Ohh that's not it. You're paid more?"

Smiling Ronan looked down at his old friend as he worked his computer.

"Wait… what the hell? General Sheppard to the Control Room…"

"What is it McKay?" Ronan asked.

"Four vessels just appeared out of hyperspace…"

"Raise the shield" He said quickly.

"No, we're being hailed"

An image appeared on the screen behind them as they turned.

"Ronan Dex, it is good to see you again old friend"

"Come for a rematch?" He smirked.

"Indeed… however I have something you may greatly interest you at this time"

"What's that?" Sheppard said as he approached.

"General Sheppard, it is good to see you again"

"You too, what've you got Teal'c?"

"We picked up a distress call from an Al'kesh, once we arrived all we found was wreckage of a Ha'tak"

"Yeah, we know…"

"Indeed… My fleet followed the large ship responsible"

"What about your gift?" Ronan smiled.

Smiling Teal'c pulled a young woman towards him as four Jaffa stood guard around her.

"I believe you know who this is?"

"Teal'c you're a godsend… McKay beam her down. Ronan have some of your guys ready to take our… guest into custody"

"Indeed" He said mocking Teal'c.

"Teal'c, glad you are here, got a lil' job for you… condition of your fleet?"

"We are battle ready, however we have taken on many prisoners and our holding cells are full"

"I'll contact the Pentagon, they'll make space someplace"

"As you wish General Sheppard"


	11. Chapter 11

_**In 2010...**_

After the extensive training with the new Aircraft, graduation day had finally come around as Lieutenant Cole and the rest of her team stood in the middle of a large hanger, behind a podium in the centre of the room rested two large F-302 Hybrid Fighters draped in the flag of Stargate Command. Stood at the podium the legendary Colonel Samantha Carter smiled as she looked over the new squadron before her.

"This is a great day, each of you has shown remarkable talent with the new equipment, you are about to man the first squadron of F-302 fighters specifically designed to operate off the decks of an Aircraft Carrier, I have received a communication from the City of Atlantis congratulating you all on a job well done. General Sheppard was supposed to be here today to congratulate you himself and present you with your new flight wings… however matters of security has arisen that had forbidden him from attending, in his place he has sent this man…"

Slowly she looked too her left as a large man stepped onto the podium with a smile.

"… Ronan Dex" She continued.

With a smile, he looked around as the new squadron stood and saluted him. His file had become well known to them during the weeks of training, graciously he returned with the traditional salute of his former defence force from his world.

"Please, sit. As Colonel Carter has said the General could not attend this graduation, he send his regrets and congratulations, on the journey over I have had a chance to read your files during your extensive training, yet one name always crops up. Raven, please stand"

Wearing her dress whites the petite naval officer stood and saluted him as he nodded.

"Lieutenant Cole… your file is not the most… squeaky clean as the General put it. You have disobeyed several orders during your training, even to the point of being grounded twice. However, the General was impressed by your quick thinking in defeating three F-302 fighters two weeks ago… especially and I quote his words… '_No live rounds, very little fuel left but a balls to the walls attitude we sometimes lack_'"

"Thank you sir, I try my best" She laughed.

"Well congratulations to all of you on completing your training"

Slowly each of the officers approached the large Alien Warrior to receive their graduation papers, newly designed F-302 squadron patches and a promotion one level in rank to each of the pilots.

"And finally, Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Cole, Call sign Raven"

With a large smile on her face, she walked towards Ronan and Carter and saluted them both as she received her awards.

"Congratulations Commander…" Carter said aloud. "… You have all performed above and beyond all expectations during this training program, get some rest all of you, you leave for the USS Nimitz at 1200 hours tomorrow… Squadron, dismissed!"

Applause came from the newly formed squadron as they began to break up into small groups, with a slight one-sided smile on her face Cole walked towards one of the large Hybrid Aircraft behind the podium as two sets of footsteps followed her. Slowly she ran her left hand over the smooth wing of one of the large space worthy craft as a voice called out to her.

"Cole…"

Slowly she turned around as Carter and Ronan walked to her side.

"Colonel, Mister Dex" She said with pride.

"You've shown amazing ability with these craft Commander, I didn't want to say anything in front of the rest but I spoke to General Sheppard about you"

"Ohh?" She said with a smile.

"I once said that you could be one of the best 302 pilots… We have an offer for you. During our last assignment my Flight leader took a promotion and transferred to another ship as First officer, I find myself without a 302-squad leader. I'd like you to take his place"

"Me?" She smiled. "On your ship? Forgive me ma'am, but is this a joke?"

"No Cole she's not joking" Ronan laughed.

"Wow! Umm… I'd be honoured Ma'am… can I think about it?"

"Of course Commander, take as much time as you need. But for once… keep your mouth shut about this"

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you sirs" She said.

Smiling she left the hanger as Carter looked at Ronan.

"She won't take it Ronan…"

"Care to bet on that?" He said with a laugh.

"If she stays with the Nimitz… you buy the first round"

"Deal!" He replied.

Gathered on all decks of every naval vessel, as many of the crew who could be away from duty waited for the new squadron to arrive as over the city of San Francisco the new Aircraft approached slowly. As they flew over the Fleet, they split into flight of two aircraft each and finally solo flights as they performed a small display for the gathering crews on each ship. Applause came from every ship as they ended the routine they where performing and began to land on the deck of the carrier for the first time. However rather then the traditional rolling landing each aircraft displayed a vertical landing on the deck and rolled to a stop in the holding area. As each aircraft rolled to a stop, its wings began to fold and meet above the canopy as its long landing gears retracted slightly to lower the height of the aircraft, a new feature that would allow storage aboard a carrier due to limited space. Finally, with each pilot on deck the Captain, First Officer and Commander of the Air Group stood before the gathered pilots.

"Lieutenant Commander, Welcome back" The Captain said as he looked at his new aircraft.

"Thank you sir… Red Squadron reporting for duty Captain"

"How does she fly?"

"Like a dream CAG…"

"Well Commander Cole, Report to your bunks, get your gear stored… debriefing in one hour. Congratulations once again"

"Thank you sir…" With a large smile on her face, she turned to her companions. "Squad, dismissed"

_**In 2013...**_

The casket carrying the body of Colonel Samantha Carter had returned to Atlantis through the Stargate as the Command Staff had gathered in full dress uniform, a sombre occasion that had happened too many times, however this time it was more difficult on everyone around as it was one of their own. A much honoured and respected BC-304 Commander who gave everything to save her ship and crew from enemy attack. Slowly roof retracted as a Puddle Jumper lowered into the Gateroom as the casket was carefully placed inside General Sheppard Slowly walked into the Jumper followed by Dr. McKay, Ronan Dex and Commander Cole. Stopping for a moment at the casket, she saluted and finally sat in the pilot's seat as General Sheppard took the seat next to her.

"I hate doing this sir" She said quietly.

"We all do Commander…" Sheppard replied.

"I take it Teal'c will be waiting for us?"

"He's already awaiting our arrival. Unfortunately, we cannot find Doctor Jackson. I got teams all over the galaxy looking for him"

"Yeah… you know that really pisses me off. I'd expected he would be…"

"Let it go Commander… that is an order" Sheppard growled.

"Aye sir"

Slowly the Jumper lifted up back into the bay as the gathered group saluted once more until finally it exited the city through the retracted Jumper Bay roof and disappeared into the skies.

Gathered at the cemetery the casket was slowly lowered into the ground as a twenty-one gun salute was given while they all saluted. After the ceremony, Teal'c and Bra'tac walked towards Sheppard and bowed slightly as he looked up into the rain-filled sky. His expression was one of darkness as he lowered his head and seemed to look past them.

"General Sheppard… We have every Jaffa ship searching for those responsible"

"We will do everything in our power to find them and bring them to justice" Teal'c said slowly.

"Be sure that you do… but one thing Gentlemen… bring the commander of that vessel to me. I will deal with him personally"

His voice was dark and cold as he turned and walked back towards the Jumper with the aid of his cane. Shocked at his tone Bra'tac looked at Teal'c and nodded slightly as McKay and Cole walked towards them.

"Doctor McKay… Commander Cole. What is wrong with the General?"

"I don't know Teal'c, I've never seen him like this" McKay replied. "I've known John for almost ten years… never seen this side of him"

"Getting shot, unable to walk without a cane… loosing a close friend. It has to take its toll on the man" Cole said carefully. "He'll snap out of it, even if I have to hit him myself… Thank you for coming guys, I know it meant a lot to John. He won't say it but I will…"

"I had to pay my last respects. I know Colonel Carter would have done the same"

"Indeed" Bra'tac replied. "I understand that she has been posthumously promoted"

"Brigadier General, you know what really pisses me off. She offered me a posting on her ship a few years back. Had I taken it…"

"We'd be burring you along side her Commander" McKay barked.

"Maybe not… I should have taken her offer…"

"Commander, she made her choice and saved her crew. I was hoping to speak with Daniel Jackson. I have Jaffa looking for him, his last know location was at the monastery on Kheb"

"Kheb?" Cole asked.

"It's a long story Cole, I'll tell you later" McKay said.

From the Jumper a voice yelled as they all looked around to see John Sheppard looking at them angry.

"_COME ON_"

Saluting the grave once more Cole nodded to Teal'c and Bra'tac as she followed McKay towards the Puddle Jumper, her anger towards her superior officer was evident as she stepped onto the ramp and pushed past him slightly as she spoke harshly.

"Show a little respect Sheppard"

"_HEY!_ Get back here _NOW_ Commander"

Every muscle in her body tensed as she turned to face him, quickly she removed her cap and threw it on the nearest bench as she walked towards him and looked up into his eyes.

"WHAT!" She growled.

"You are addressing a superior officer COMMANDER"

"With NO due respect General, shovel it. You got shot… Get over it"

"WHAT?"

"I understand it's been a tough week, it's been hard on everyone else. You've had a face like god damned Unas for the last week. No one will tell you this, but right now… I really don't give s shit"

"Stand down Commander" He yelled.

"Ohh I've only just begun General. Now sit down, shut the hell up… square off to me again like this and I'll beat the shit out of you"

"You're out of line Commander" He barked.

"COLE! Sit down…"

From the side of her eyes she saw Ronan enter the Jumper with General Mitchell as Mitchell attempted to step between them, she glared into Sheppard's eyes and walked back to the Pilot's seat as Mitchell sat next to her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that sir"

"You're lucky Commander… but that luck will run out if you continue"

"His pissing me off sir. I just wish I could do something"

"You're right about one thing. He needs a kick in the ass… but that will not come from you, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir, buckle people… we're taking off"

_**In 2014...**_

_**16 Hours to Zero Hour…**_

Teal'c's fleet had moved into a low orbit on the far side of the moon as the many prisoners had been taken in custody and transferred to a secured facility on the mainland. The young woman had remained in Atlantis for questioning as Ronan Dex had entered the holding cell while she sat curled up in a ball in the far corner.

"I take it you're here to torture me?" She said nervously.

"Not quite" He replied.

"What is the condition of the Enemy fleet, fleet composition… weapon status"

"No idea" She said quickly.

"Listen to me… we know your fleet is heading to Earth, we've already prepared a warm welcome for them"

"What?"

"Ohh yes… This city is fully operational. A full compliment of drones and shields… we have fifteen Jaffa Vessels and eight Tau'ri cruisers standing by to greet them"

"You can't do that. They're heading into a trap?"

"A trap? No a defensive measure. We know who you are Gemma, wife of the renegade known as Jack our sensors have picked up you are also carrying his child. I just hope it does not grow up without a father"

"_STOP IT!_" She wept.

"What is the status of your fleet…"

"I told you, I don't know"

"In under Sixteen hours your fleet will arrive to a warm welcome. If you want to save your husband and his crew. Tell me what I want to know"

"Go to hell"

"Have it your way"

Smiling darkly, he turned and left the cell as she began to cry once again.


	12. Chapter 12

_**15 Hours to Zero Hour…**_

The large Lucian Alliance fleet moved ever closer to its target planet Earth, home of the Tau'ri as word of the destruction of a single flagship had reached the Commander of the vessel. His eyes burned as anger began to boil over, screaming with loss and pain he jumped out of his chair and grabbed the first person he could reach, a middle aged Jaffa bearing the mark of Kronos. With all the strength he could muster he began to punch the Jaffa in his face over and over as blood began to pour from his mouth, nose and ears from he savage beating he was taking until finally he fell to the floor a lifeless corpse, screaming once again the commander of the ship, the mysterious Jack looked around once more as a voice called out to him.

"My Lord, you must save your anger for the Tau'ri… and those who have betrayed us"

His movements where swift as he grabbed the large alien weapon from his left hip and aimed it at the Jaffa walking towards him.

"What do you know of my anger?"

"I know you have suffered a great loss today, your wife. You must save your anger for those who took her away from you. Those whom destroyed her ship. Once we have what we need, you can punish those responsible…"

"What _WE_ need?" He laughed. "… You forget your place Jaffa… _I _am in command. _YOU_ have sworn the allegiance of your people to me. Once _I_ have what _I_ need… then you and your… kind…"

A second softer feminine voice echoed from behind him, forcing him to turn around quickly as a young female approached him with a smile on her face.

"Jack, I've just received word from a few loyal Jaffa… your wife's ship was destroyed by Teal'c of the Tau'ri"

Once again a dark smile crept across his face as he turned back to the Jaffa commander.

"Contact all ships, Increase speed to full power"

"But sir, several of our ships will not be able to keep up with us"

"You forget your place _Jaffa…_ now, order all ships to proceed to Earth at maximum speed. This journey is taking long enough as it is. Besides we're only as fast as our slower vessels, do not worry… Earth poses as no threat to my new Empire"

"Yes my lord…"

_**14.5 Hours to Zero Hour…**_

Alarm bells rang around Atlantis as two Starships appeared in orbit around Earth, barely able to keep eyes open Major McKay bolted upright as he looked at his screen and visibly sighed with relief as a message appeared on his screen.

"Atlantis this is the USS Odyssey, respond please"

"Odyssey go ahead"

"We're about fifteen hours in front of a major attack force heading this way"

"How many ships?" McKay asked quickly.

"Our sensors detected Forty ships including the Achilles and three Goa'uld Flagships"

"Damn it…" McKay replied. "Any sign of our other ships?"

"No, we picked up the Lexington on the way. I believe that Daedalus is still working on holding the outpost facility"

"Understood, send co-ordinates for you to proceed too… General Sheppard has a little surprise awaiting the fleet"

"We got them, how many ships do we have now?"

"With your two ships Colonel? We're upto twelve" McKay sighed.

"Great!" The Colonel Laughed.

"However, some rather brilliant forward planning by… well yours truly here we've managed to plan a little surprise for the enemy fleet when it arrives" He said with a smug grin.

"What kind of surprise Major?"

Leaning closely into the camera he smiled as he replied with the usual lack of tact and elegance everyone had come to except of him over his many years of service to the city and the Stargate Program.

"Just keep your distance from the planet, and make sure your ship's identification code is still activated and upto date"

"Of course…" He replied with a questioning look. "Setting course to rendezvous with the fleet at the far side of the moon. Odyssey out!"

Alone in her quarters, she sat in silence meditating in the hopes that somehow the terrifying visions do not return to her as they have in the past. From the lack of sleep, her body had almost become frail as she sat in exhaustion and complete silence, not even the ever present sound of the ocean could be heard as she sat in the middle of her quarters with her eyes closed and her legs crossed while she breathed deeply and concentrated on her own heartbeat as finally the calm ocean had begun to find her once again in her minds eye.

Her imagination ran as she sat alone on pure white sand overlooking the ocean when finally a voice called out too her, a voice she had not heard for some time. Slowly she stood and turned as a tall male figure began to walk towards her, shock overcame her as she saw who the figure was.

"Doctor Jackson?" She asked.

Slowly the figure began to materialise within her mind as he walked towards her smiling.

"Well, I must admit… it has taken awhile to get through all the crap you've been seeing"

"What… what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Your mind has finally cleared, it took sometime to reach you. You have become subject to an outside influence… little one"

He words shocked her as the image of Doctor Jackson shifted slightly and changed into the image of her own grandfather.

"What? What is this?" She panicked.

"Truth… The truth little one, we have always been here, watching… waiting"

"What are you talking about. What do you mean an outside influence?"

Once again the image inside her mind shifted to that of Colonel Samantha Carter.

"We can not tell you little one, you must find the truth for yourself. Trust no one, and know that we are always with you"

"Who the hell is we? What the hell are you talking about?" She yelled.

"You must go, now. You have little time!"

A deep sense of falling came over her as her eyes opened and a lasting image of a man appeared in her mind, a man she had not seen before yet appeared so familiar. Breathing deeply she looked around her quarters as she began to recover herself, slowly her eyes widened as she looked at the door before her and mumbled. _Oh my god_.

_**13 Hours to Zero Hour…**_

"Doctor Beckett to General Sheppard, please respond"

Sighing deeply the General sat up from his bed and pushed the intercom system next to his bed as he sat up slowly.

"What?"

"I'm outside Colonel Cole's quarters, the guards are unconscious, her door has been forced open from the inside… General, one of the guards weapons is missing"

"What? Are they okay?"

"Aye sir… a few bumps and bruises nothing major, they say she forced open the door and attacked them, mumbling something about…_ I have to stop it_"

"Understood, Security this is General Sheppard, locate Colonel Cole and detain her immediately. She is to be considered armed and dangerous"

Slowly he climbed out his bed and pulled on his trousers, pain ripped through his leg as he stood and grabbed his cane as he began to walk to his door while a second voice yelled out over the speakers.

"Captain Long to General Sheppard"

"Go ahead Long…"

"Sir, I've seen had a rather, interesting encounter with Colonel Cole, I'm in tower Twelve… she almost knocked me to the ground as she ran past me sir"

"Are you sure Long?"

"Yes sir, unless we have two half naked women running around with a Zat-gun sir"

"Understood… Ronan, did you catch that?" He called into the intercom.

"I got it, on my way…"

Sweat dripped off her as every muscle in her body ached from the long run around the city in every attempt to avoid the security patrols looking for her. Quietly she caught her breath as she stopped outside a large room and quickly looked inside, her heart sank as she knew she was right. Catching her breath she slipped around the corner and dropped down behind a console as a young woman worked a control station in the middle of the room, taking a deep breath she stood and aimed her weapon at the young woman as she spoke.

"Stop what you are doing and step away from the console… _NOW!_"

Quickly the young woman looked around as Cole's heart sank and her jaw almost dropped at who she was seeing before her.

"Sara? What the hell are you doing?"

"Ahh, the very unstable Colonel Cole… nice to see you again" She mocked.

"Step away from the console Sara, I have no problem with shooting you"

Slowly and cautiously Sara Hilts, wife of Christoph Hilts the second in command of the city walked around the console with her hands raised slightly. Still exhausted from lack of sleep and what ever Doctor Beckett had dosed her with, Jenna kept her weapon aimed at the young woman as she circled around to look at the console Sara was working on.

"You're trying too reroute the transporter controls, why?"

"Screw you" She said quickly.

"_WHY_ Sara, I stood as your Maid of Honour, McKay was best man… you even had your honeymoon at our expense"

"I had a better offer" She smiled.

"And Chris, what about him? Was it all just some screwed up plan?" Cole said quickly.

"Yes… He was so damned stupid he fell for the whole thing"

Slowly Sara began to way up her opponent, Cole was a trained officer with many years of martial arts experience behind her, but in her weakened condition she could be an easy target. Slowly Sara backed up against a console as Jenna walked towards her holding a Zat directly at her chest.

"You're just a bitch aren't you?" Cole said slowly.

"Maybe, but you're the one fell for it. You all did, now I have one more thing to say to you"

"Yeah?"

Quickly Sara threw a punch directly at Jenna, catching her off guard. The fist connected against her jaw hard sending her to the floor quickly as Sara kicked her hard in her stomach, gasping for air Jenna attempted to regain her composure as a second fist came ploughing down on her jaw once more, allowing the second punch Jenna swept her legs away from her as Sara fell hard to the floor. Now her years of martial arts training had begun to kick in as she wiped her legs around and jumped too her feet. Slowly Sara stood and smiled as the injured and exhausted Colonel circled around in front of her, Swiftly Sara threw more punches that where easily deflected by the experienced Colonel as she ducked and moved out of her opponent's reach.

"Give up now Sara, while I'm in a good mood"

"Go to hell!" Sara smiled.

"Have it your way"

Laughing Sara leapt forward and grabbed Jenna's left arm and threw her into the nearest console, glass and sparks flew as Sara picked up Cole's head and threw her once more over a second console threw a glass display screen that hung from the roof. Dazed and confused Cole stood as the bitter taste of blood over took her senses as blood flowed from cuts on her arms, chest and face. Slowly she looked around the room as Sara circled the console laughing at her.

"Well Colonel I see you are not as tough as they say"

Anger burned from within as she leapt forward with a vicious attack of well timed kicks and punches, finally Sara hit the floor as Jenna staggered slightly. Focusing her last ounce of strength she grabbed the Goa'uld weapon from the floor and aimed it directly at Sara.

"You are… under arrest for treason… Get up, get to your feet"

Coughing and spitting up blood, Sara stood as Jenna ushered her to the door while a large gun appeared around the door followed by Ronan Dex aiming directly at them, quickly Sara spoke first.

"Colonel Dex, thank god you're here… She's going to kill me"

"Shut up!" Jenna barked "Enough of your shit"

"Sir, please… I caught her trying to access the transporter controls"

"_SHUT UP!_" Cole yelled. "Ronan… look at me, it was her"

"She's lying Colonel, she attacked me when I challenged her, she's mad sir"

"SHUT UP!"

Circling them both Ronan took aim as he entered the room.

"Cole, put down the weapon…"

Carefully Cole moved to her left as she watched the two carefully.

"Ronan, you know me. I wouldn't…"

"I'm only going to tell you once more Cole" Ronan said as he squeezed the handle of his weapon.

Her hands shaking, Cole kept her weapon aimed at Sara as she stepped once more too her left.

"Ronan, look at me… I'm in no condition to"

"Shoot her Ronan, do it now!"

Quickly Ronan reached for his radio and called the control room as Cole stood watching them both.

"Sheppard, this is Ronan. I've found Cole, she's in the Transport Control room"

"Nice work Ronan, Three guards are on their way to your location now…" Sheppard Called out over the radio.

"Understood…"

Quickly Cole made a move towards Sara as Ronan reacted by instinct and fired his weapon at her, hitting her in her chest she fell to the floor hard as Sara smiled slightly.

"Thank you, she's crazy Sir"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, just a few bruises. I'd better stay here and see what she was trying to do"

"Agreed" He replied. "Do what you can, nice work. Ronan to Sheppard, I had to stun the Colonel, she's becoming more violent… I'll have to take her to one of the holding cells. Have Doctor Beckett standing by"

Nodding to Sara he placed his weapon in the holster on his hip as he bent down and picked her up carefully.

After carrying her through the city he finally reached the holding cells, as he carefully placed her on the floor he backed away slowly as she began to stir and awake, quickly Cole jumped up and looked around in shock at where she was placed.

"Ronan, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Cole… Sheppard's orders"

"No you're making a massive mistake Ronan, it was her Ronan. She was trying to hack into the transporter controls, I stopped her before she could continue. Where is she?"

"I'm sorry Cole…" He said once more.

"You mean you left her? Ronan, you left her?" She said in panic.

"You've become violent Jenna… you've almost killed two people. You'll be held here until you can be safely transported to a secure facility away from the city"

He lowered his head, almost in shame as he turned to leave until once more she called out after him.

"Ronan, Ronan… your making a big mistake. Check Quad L-14-a… Check Quad L-14-a. Ronan, I know you can hear me… Check Quad L-14-a"

Slowly he exited the holding cells and returned to the control room as Sheppard and McKay sat over looking a display on the screen of two faces similar but different, one young and one old.

"Ronan, how is she?" Sheppard asked slowly.

"I think that Cole has lost it John, she keeps screaming something about L-14a… I got no idea, why are you looking at those?"

"One the left is the new leader of the Lucian Alliance… only known as Jack… on the right is…"

Alarm bells rang throughout the Command Centre as the shield around the Stargate activated and the city shield leapt into life, quickly McKay turned back to his console as his jaw dropped slightly.

"John, Picking up Fifteen Ha'tak class ships and three large vessels, they are targeting Atlantis, Cheyenne Mountain… and several other key installations around the planet"

"They're early" Sheppard said with look of shock on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Zero Hour (13 Hours Early)…**_

For almost half an hour, the Goa'uld motherships hung motionless over the planet as the Command Crew of Atlantis gathered in the briefing room to discus the situation.

"Sow what is going on, why don't they attack?"

"They want to know what we've got. They detected the shield and it stopped them in their tracks McKay"

"So they are trying to force our hand?" Sheppard Laughed.

"Exactly. What are we going to do about Cole?" Ronan asked with concern.

"Yeah, Cole… She'll be transferred to a Psychiatric Facility close to her parents as soon as we can…" Sheppard replied with sadness.

Looking at the computer tablet before him, McKay typed in several commands as a live video feed appeared on a screen secured to a wall in the briefing room.

"She's still shouting?" Sheppard said quickly.

"Aye, she's been yelling the same thing for about ten minutes… '_Check Quad L-14-a_'"

Quickly Rodney looked up at Beckett and replied.

"Check Quad L-14-a? That's a security monitor in the transporter control centre"

"What?" Sheppard barked.

McKay's hands danced around his computer as he activated the sensor as an image of the transporter control room appeared.

"What the hell is this?" Ronan asked.

"Sensor grid Quad . Its part of a sensor network we are working on since the attack on the city last year. This is the brilliant part, it operates on a…"

"McKay… get to it. I see that is Mrs Hilts… go back please"

Quickly the image backed up on screen as Sara Hilts moved around the consoles and finally into the centre of room, it was strange watching the events in reverse it appeared as it Ronan had entered with the Colonel, threw her on the floor, circled them and left as the began to fight as finally Colonel Cole appeared to exit the room leaving Sara Hilts alone as she worked at the consoles.

"Ohh Crap!" Ronan yelled. "She was right, she was stopping Hilts"

"Get someone down their right now, place Hilts under arrest"

"Sheppard, what about Cole?"

"For the moment Ronan, I don't know" Sheppard called out.

"What are we going to do about those ships in orbit?"

"For the moment they seem to be staying put. Like I said, the shield may have given them a cause for concern. They don't appear to have noticed the fleet hiding on the other side of the…"

Loud bangs echoed around the room as they all looked up at the ceiling in unison, sighing deeply and shaking his head slightly Sheppard looked at Ronan as he nodded.

"They've decided to force our hand Sheppard"

"So I see, Control room this is Sheppard… have all Ground based F-302s intercept the orbiting fleet… they should be almost within range now"

Shaking his head slightly as he took one more look at the monitor he stood and casually walked to the Control Room as the rest of the department heads followed closely and took their stations.

"Sheppard, should I contact Teal'c and…"

"No, leave it for now…" Ronan said quickly. "Let them think all we have is the 302 Squads"

"He's right; let them think they have the upper hand. What's the status of the shield Rodney?"

"Power is holding at 90% the 302s are holding position out of weapons range of the enemy ships" McKay said with confidence.

Squeezing the handle on his cane, Sheppard looked at Ronan as he spoke quietly.

"The funny thing is… Cole should be leading that assault"

"I know" He said low.

"McKay… contact the lead enemy ship… lets see what they have to say"

"On it John, Stand By. You're transmitting now"

Standing straight and holding his shoulders in, he leaned his cane up on the back of McKay's chair as he placed most of his weight on his good leg as he spoke aloud.

"Attention fleet in orbit, this is Major General John Sheppard Commanding Atlantis. You have entered Tau'ri space and are illegally in possession of a Tau'ri Cruiser named Achilles, surrender the vessel and leave this system peacefully or we will respond with deadly force. This is your only warning"

The face of a young man appeared on screen as Sheppard turned slightly to look at the large screen, with a half smile he stepped closer to the screen as the young man spoke.

"Well, well, well… John Sheppard at last we meet. Congratulations on your promotion…"

"I take it from the smile on your face, that you are not about to surrender and you believe you have the edge in this battle against us?"

"Negative on surrender Sheppard… but I will ask for yours. Take a look around, your fleet of 302s are no match for the ships I have over this planet. Yes, you have shields protecting Atlantis… but the other cities on this little planet are not protected. Surrender Atlantis to me, or I will destroy maybe… London I think"

"You're bluffing kid, you don't know it, but you are… McKay?"

"On it General" McKay said.

Quickly he tapped away at the computer before him as blips appeared all around the planet. Shocked the young man leaned into the screen as hundreds of small satellites decloaked around the planet and began to power up.

"What the hell is that?" Jack barked to someone off screen.

"I think you'll find that each satellite is equipped with Asguard shields and weapons… the odds of you destroying all them before they destroy you are…McKay?"

"1 in 3 million sir"

Laughing slightly Sheppard looked at the screen as he continued.

"Now, if you check your screens you'll that we have a few vessels closing from behind the moon, with the satellites before you, the very large fleet of F-302s on one side and the fleet on the other… what's the word Ronan?"

"Surrounded…"

Laughing like a mad man, Jack stepped off screen for a moment and returned holding a battered and bruised old Jaffa, shocked the Atlantis command staff looked on as Jack smiled while he threw the old Jaffa to the floor hard.

"Now, you where saying about surrender?" Jack Said with a smile.

Slowly the old Jaffa looked and nodded slightly while Jack stepped closer to him.

"Do not negotiate with him General Sheppard" He said.

"It seems that this old Jaffa is either brave or very damned stupid" Jack laughed.

"I have lived many years, I am not afraid of death nor dying… however, if I am to die this day… tell me what is your name?"

Smiling Jack pulled him too his feet as he plunged a long slender blade deep into his chest, shock rippled around the Atlantis crew once more as the blade exited from his back. Smiling darkly the young man whispered in the old Jaffa's ear as disbelief and betrayal over took him one last time at who this young man really was.

"I am… Jack O'Neill. And the last living thing you'll see… Bra'tac!"

Alarm bells rang around the Pel'tak of the young man's flagship as three Ha'tak class warships screamed towards them firing their weapons with pinpoint accuracy. Laughing slightly Jack let Bra'tac drop to the floor while holding on to his last glimpse of life as he turned off screen and spoke.

"I think we pissed off the Jaffa pets. Destroy those ships…"

The screens in the Atlantis command centre went black as Sheppard looked stunned by what had happened.

"Someone tell me what the hell just happened?"

"I-I think he killed Bra'tac… Three no four Jaffa ships are moving to intercept"

"Damn it!" He growled "Attention all ships, engage the fleet. McKay bring the Planetary Defence Grid on-line, I wan those ships in pieces!"

The small fleet hiding behind Earth's moon broke formation and screamed towards the attacking fleet as the F-302 fighters began their run against the Alliance fleet while the defence grid leapt into life firing with deadly accuracy at the ships. On the Goa'uld designed Flagship, the young man now identified as the Asguard designed Clone of the Legendary Jack O'Neill sat in the Throne chair on the Pel'tak with a large smile on his face as the body of the old Jaffa was dragged away.

"Target the Defence Grid with full power, launch all Gliders and have attack wings three and six engage the approaching fleet. Watkins… I assume that plan B is now in effect?"

From behind him, an elderly woman approached the chair as she nodded in agreement.

"Let them see our little surprise, Sheppard wants the Achilles back… lets give it too him, right down his throat!"

Slowly the engines on the large Tau'ri cruiser activated as the weapons fire from the enemy ships bounced off it, as the ship took a path between the fleet protecting it and on a controlled entry into the Earth's atmosphere. Flames began to bounce off the shield as it slammed into the orbital defences recently set up by the Stargate Program until finally it slammed into the atmosphere and began burn bright from the friction, chunks of the once proud vessel pealed off the hull as it began to burn in the areas where the shield grid had failed.

In the Command centre of Atlantis McKay watched in shock as the huge Starship dived into the atmosphere.

"Holy Crap! John, we got a major problem"

"What now?" He barked.

"The Achilles is taking a nose dive into the atmosphere. It's on a direct collision course for Atlantis!"

"_WHAT!_"

"Thirty seconds to impact! Diverting all available power to the city shields" McKay yelled.

"Will that be enough?" Ronan asked calmly.

"We'll see… Ten Seconds"

"All hands, brace for impact!" Sheppard yelled.

"Four… Three… Two… One… Impact!"

Explosions ripped through the command centre of the ancient city as large chunks of the vessel bounce off the shield and splashed into the water around it while several of the naval vessels took the brunt of the impact as they burned and sunk as large pieces slammed into them. Under the many alarms that rang out around the city, McKay found his feet as he looked up at his console, his jaw almost hit the floor as saw the terror unfold before him. The aft of the ship, the most heavily armed section of the vessel had broken away from the rest of the ship and bounced off the weakened Atlantis shields and skipped across the water like a bouncing bomb as it hit several Naval vessels destroying them in an instant until, in a final act of terror against the people of the Tau'ri a large section of the star drive slammed into the Golden Gate Bridge and destroyed it in a large explosion.

Smashed into pieces and burning the large structure could no longer stand as it began to crumble under the strain of the impact and collapsed into the freezing water below.

"OHH MY GOD!" Sheppard cried out.

"John, we have holes in the shields… detecting transporter activity. We're being boarded"

The devastation caused by the Achilles resonated around the Atlantis staff as they stood by helpless to watch those dying before them as calls for help flooded the communications systems.

"John, communications are over loaded. I can't get contact the fleet" McKay cried out.

Above the planet, the battle lasted for almost an hour as debris began to float around blocking any access by rescue ships as the ferocious battle continued. As more and more ships from both sides joined in the battle a deep sense of loss and regret over took everyone in the great city as all they could do was watch and hopefully contain the boarding parties that had invaded the city. On the Pel'tak of the large Flagship the Clone of Jack O'Neill smiled as his teams returned after a successful mission, laughing slightly too himself he looked at one of his Jaffa who had boarded the ship as he bowed before him.

"Report!"

"My lord, we have the equipment you required"

"And the Colonel Cole?"

"She put up a fight sir, however we where stopped by the Atlantis security"

"Then you have failed" He growled.

"With respect sir… no. We have a sample of her blood and hair. It will contain the DNA that you require to complete your work"

Smiling he stood as he looked at the Jaffa before him.

"You will be rewarded for this… Contact the remaining fleet; inform them to cover our retreat from this world. We will be back… later"

Laughing darkly, he looked at the large window before him as the battle played out while his ship disappeared into hyperspace.

The Damage delivered to the Tau'ri was great, the loss of life extensive as for the first time the civilian population of a major city was counted amongst the dead in this war that now spanned the galaxy. In one attack, it was proven to the enemies of the Tau'ri that they could attack Earth and deliver carnage and fear in the hearts of the civilian population.

For months the clean up of San Francisco and surrounding area was a grim one as countless bodies had been pulled from the freezing water and twisted metal of the Golden Gate Bridge and the destroyed naval fleet that protected the city as well as the large fleet that protected the planet. The body count was unimaginably high as the loss of the Odyssey and eight Jaffa vessels joined the numbers of the dead. With many ships crippled o the point of salvaging anything they could the numbers of the Tau'ri fleet had almost halved in what had been called '_The battle for Earth_' Yet one death still haunted everyone one, a great highly respected ally Master Bra'tac of Chulak.

The End…

Story By

Ariston-1


End file.
